Fallen Angels
by Unintended Love
Summary: "When do you actually realize your life is about to change? Do you see it coming? Do you want it in your life?"   A Michael&Nikita story, my first ever attempt to write, so forgive any errors; it will be my take on the story we already know
1. Chapter 1

**FALLEN ANGELS**

**Chapter 1**

When do you actually realize your life is about to change? Do you see it coming? Do you want it in your life? Will you be able to face the consequences? Michael was asking himself this question for some years now, he just never admitted it. He was usually good at hiding his emotions, just not when they were about…

"And then Nikki totally did this…"said Birkoff a little too loud.

"She did what?" asked Michael trying to sound casual.

"Aha, I just knew her name will help me get back your attention…my God you're too predictable Mikey", chuckled Birkoff.

"I don't know what you think you know, but I…"tried Michael.

"Yeah, yeah…it's not what my dirty mind imagines…whatever Mickey, just wanted to tell you Percy is ballistic about these black boxes&Nikki."

"Tell me something I don't already know Birkoff…anyway, you wanted to tell me….?"

"Nothing, it's just that I got bored talking all by myself…it really wears you out."

Michael rolled his eyes.

"Next time, try and be original, nerd."

Michael left the room rather quickly, only to meet Amanda in the hall.

"Michael, I was looking for you…you're needed in Operations."

"Did something happen?"

"Percy will tell you…now can you please go get Alex too? I need to care of something, can't do it myself."

"And she's needed in Operations too?"

"But of course…she's an agent now, and you're the man in charge of her training."

"I'll go get her…do you need Alex for later?"

"No, Michael…I'm finished with her for the day…now if you'll excuse me…I have somewhere else to be."

Amanda left Michael alone in the hallway, and he looked after her until she disappeared out of his sight, then he turned away and walked towards the training ground where the recruits were on a sparring session…he spotted Alex in a corner near the boxing bag, and approached her:

"We're needed in Operations…now."

Alex looked up at him with scared eyes:

"Do you think…?"

"I don't…and we need to go before he starts being even more paranoid."

Alex just nodded, and followed Michael as they approached Percy's office, he didn't even knock, just opened the door and let Alex in…Percy was reading some papers, but he put them down as soon as the door opened

"Great, the two people I wanted to see…Alex the reason why I called you here was to ask how you were doing after that unfortunate accident with Jaden."

"I'm fine; it was self defense after all"

"Roan told me you got…a little sick"

Alex looked Percy right in the eyes and said:

"It was nothing…I've just never witnessed a cleaner do his job…I'm just an agent after all."

Percy smiled at her response, and nodded.

"You can go now…Amanda will call you later for a debrief…Michael I'd like you to stay."

Alex looked at Michael a little too panicked, but he discretely nodded and she left Percy's office, leaving Michael and Percy alone.

"I'm listening" Michael said as he was looking at Percy.

"I wanted to talk with you about Sparrow, the time is approaching…fast, and I need you on board."

"I'm sorry, but will all due respect, it's too soon, and too risky, we can't have the CIA suspect something and…"

"If by CIA you mean Fletcher…I'll take care of him…it's all part of a plan…Michael…"

"Sir, you need to reconsider this…Sparrow cannot go active now."

Percy stood out and approached Michael.

"It's going to be active Michael…and you have to be here when that happens…that was all, for now…I'm giving you the day off, you can…reconsider your decision, if you want."

Michael didn't say anything…he just turned around and walked away, leaving Percy with a knowing smile on his face…as soon as the door closed, Amanda appeared through the secret door.

"So?" Amanda asked Percy as she sat in the chair.

"Nothing…I didn't see any change in him…though his eyes seem different, almost as if…"

"Percy, Michael is the best at hiding emotions…I should know, I made him that way, let's just…"

"Amanda, everything happens for a reason…Michael denied Sparrow, again…you better focus on Alex now, and she seemed awfully calm after the Jaden episode…let me be the one to handle Michael."

"As you wish…anything new on Nikita?"

"Quoting Michael: she's trained to be a ghost…we're not going to find her, unless she wants to be found. I'll tell you this: she'll pop out somewhere, I'm sure of it, especially if he'll be involved or even in danger."

Nikita was sitting at her computer, reading some CIA files, when an encrypted message appeared on her screen. She opened it quickly.

"You ok? It took you long enough to respond"

"Percy is acting all sorts of weird, he even asked me how I was after Jaden's death…like he cares…I'll stop by later, by the way, if you're interested Michael left Division rather quickly."

"Did he now?"

"Yes, again after the same talk with Percy…I should go now…see you soon Sensei."

Nikita kept looking at her screen long after she closed the dialog window, and didn't even realize when she started tapping her fingers on the table. Even deep in thought she sensed a movement behind her, and when she was about to turn around:

"I like it when you're nervous like that. Worried about something?"


	2. Chapter 2

**FALLEN ANGELS**

**Chapter 2**

A/N: I want to thank all those who took the time to read and review my story, and to those who have it on alert, you know who you are.

**Previously**

"_**I like when you're nervous like that. Worried about something?"**_

"We need to decrypt that black box we got from Dana, Michael…we have to be one step ahead of Percy…Sparrow can go active any minute, and we still don't know anything about it. We need Birkoff, and we need him now."

"He's not going to be easy to get Nikita, not after you practically fed him to Amanda to cover up for Alex. It worked at the time, but now he's going to be alert."

"Babe, you are the one who's still on best terms with him…try and see how can we get him on board without the need to expose him to either Amanda or Percy again. Speaking about Alex…we do need to move up her extraction Michael."

"And we will, but she needs to make her own choices, and as for now she decided to stay and fight. We have to stand behind her decision."

Nikita smiled and took Michael's hand:

"You sound just like me now…since when did you become so wise?"

"You're hurting my feelings, though I thought we already established who the wise one in this relationship is."

"This aspect is still up for discussion you know. Alex told me you left Division quickly. Did something happen?"

"I guess you could say that. Percy gave me the day off, and we both know…"

"He never does that. He's planning something babe, now we know it, but how can we stop him?"

Nikita stood up from her chair and went to look out the window, even though she felt more relaxed now that he was here, she couldn't help but still worry. Michael sighed and went near her and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. She just smiled and almost melted into his embrace:

"It almost feels normal when we're like this, it's just like…there's no Division, no Percy, and did I mention we almost look normal?"

They both started laughing, and didn't even realize it, it wasn't something they were used too, not with all this tension around, not with all the problems they had to deal with, and the precautions they needed to take in order to see each other, even if it were for 5 minutes only. Nikita rose on her tiptoes and looked straight into Michael's eyes, only to see the love he was not ready to express in words. She traced her fingers over his eyebrows, and after he closed his eyes she kissed him. The kiss started out slowly, but as usual turned into a heated one…they didn't know what slow meant, they always felt that urge of being closer. Nikita locked her arms behind his neck and deepened the kiss. Somewhere in the distance they heard someone clear their throat. Michael opened his eyes, and turned around, only to find Alex in the doorway.

"I guess I still need time to get used to…that. If you wish to continue I can come back later."

"Alex, please, we were…"

"My God, I'm not five…I know you two are…connecting."

Michael noticed the wink Alex gave Nikita who just shook her head. He couldn't help, and asked:

"Did I miss something? An inside joke maybe? "

"Michael, it's…girls stuff, plus…"

At this precise moment Michael's phone started buzzing in his pocket. He took it out of his pocket, and noticed he had a message. He read it and then looked up:

"I guess that means my day off is over, and we have a new assignment…Percy's waiting for me, and I think you should get your message pretty soon Alex. I'll meet you back there. "

Alex nodded, and Michael looked at Nikita with soft eyes:

"I'll be back in the evening, hopefully with either details on Sparrow or the new mission."

After Michael left, Nikita turned towards Alex, who said:

"I swear all of them are acting really strange, Amanda is all smiles, and…"

"She never smiles unless she's up to something."

"Exactly Nikita, plus Percy is being all super nice, I mean asking me how I was after Jaden's death? And then there's Birkoff…"

Now it was turn for Alex's phone to buzz, and after she read it, she said to Nikita:

"Now it's my turn to go, for whatever Percy has planned now."

"Alex wait, what about Birkoff?"

"I don't really know how to put it, but he's jumpy now, and before you say anything, yes, more than usual."

"Hmmmm, so the nerd might have problems too? Interesting, but don't let me keep you up, Michael will fill me in on what's happening when he comes back."

"And you're sure that's the only thing you'll be doing?"

Both women started laughing; Alex waved Nikita goodbye and left. Nikita took the black box from its hiding place and looked at it for several minutes. She didn't know what secrets could have been there, but she knew she had to crack it open in order to have an advantage on Percy…

"Birkoff is the one who can decrypt this thing, and I'm going to get him, even if that means knocking him out again."

Michael was walking towards Percy's office, when Birkoff appeared out of nowhere:

"I need to speak with you Michael…now please."

"Birkoff I have a meeting with Percy, let's talk about it later…I don't have…"

"Time? You better find it Mickey, because this is huge, and I think it might just interest you."

Michael looked intrigued, especially since he didn't remember the last time Birkoff looked so nervous. He motioned for Birkoff to follow him, and they went to Michael's office. As soon as Michael closed the door, Birkoff put a tiny device on his table and turned it on. Michael was surprised:

"What's that for?"

"It's just for precaution Mickey…in case Percy already suspects something. He doesn't need to hear this."

"Hear what Birkoff?"

Birkoff handed Michael an USB device and motioned for him to connect it to his computer. What Michael saw there was something he never expected, something he never thought of at that moment…it was a video from a traffic camera in London, and you could clearly see Nikita and him in the same car. At first he was speaking at the phone, and then he smiled at Nikita and took her hand. Michael dropped his eyes and later closed the video.

"Did Percy see that?" he asked Birkoff.

"Do you think you'd still be here, speaking with me if he saw it?"

Michael didn't know how to react, so he silently reached for his gun.

"You have a point."

"Why Michael? I just want you to look me in the eyes and tell me why? You were, damn it… you still are the only person I trust around here. I thought that had to count for something."

"It does count Birkoff…"

"Really? It sure didn't look like, when both you and Nikki practically lied to my face. You know, trust goes both ways Mickey. Dude, in the past it went beyond any missions or whatever Division had in store for us. And now you lied to me."

"Birkoff, you don't know…"

"I want to know; because there must be one hell of a good reason for you to let your guard down like that…didn't you think Percy might have a look at the security cameras before I did?"

"We were running out of time…the extraction team was already at the church, and…Elliott, he had…"

"Tell me…I'm willing to listen; I think I deserve the truth."

Michael looked Birkoff in the eyes and said:

"You do, but I'm just going to tell you my part of the story…there are things that are not mine to tell."

"Good, then I finally get to meet Nikki today? As in see her without her trying to set me up…again?"

"I don't know Birkoff, this part will be entirely up to you."

Birkoff smiled and sat in the chair opposite Michael, ready to hear his friend out. He felt the moment Michael changed, and he always had suspicions that Nikita was involved, mainly because they were all a team in the past, and he knew how those two reacted around each other.

Alex was going to Percy's office when she met Amanda, who smiled again at her

"Alex, so sorry if we messed up your plans for the evening, but this mission is very important…Percy is in Operations already."

"Is Michael there too?"

"Actually no, strangely enough he's disappeared, not answering his phone, I'm going to head to his office to….I'm sorry, it was never my intention to bore you out with details…you can go now."

Amanda just nodded as Alex made her way to Operations room, and while walking to Michael's office kept thinking of a way to make Alex give her secrets away. When she got to Michael's office, she didn't even bother knocking at the door:

"Michael, I was wondering if you saw…Birkoff" said Amanda after spotting the two men sitting casually at the table "I didn't think I'd find you here. Am I interrupting something? "

"Not at all" said Birkoff walking to the door "I just brought Michael some info on the new possible recruits."

"So it's already harvest time…perfect, now can I have that USB, Michael?"

"No, because I just got it, and I need to check that list out."

"Well, you're out of time, because Percy needs you, and I might have just the time to go through that list."

Michael looked at Birkoff, afraid of some casual slip, but he looked so calm, not even a hint of the tension present in this room just a few minutes back.

"Amanda, if you'd like I can make you a copy right now."

"Thank you Birkoff, but I would really, really like Michael's copy, can one of you give it to me now?"

4


	3. Chapter 3

**FALLEN ANGELS**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N- Thanks again to all those who took the time to review, it really means a lot, and please, feel free to comment on this little chapter too...would love to hear what you guys think**

* * *

><p>Birkoff looked at Michael, then approached his desk, took the device out and handed it over to Amanda, who said:<p>

"Now this wasn't too difficult, was it? And I'm sorry Michael for overstepping…it may not happen again. But I'm not making any promises."

With a smug look on her face, Amanda left Michael's office, and Birkoff was the one to close it behind her.

"What did you just do Birkoff?"

"What did it look like Mickey?"

"Oh, I don't know, handing her the evidence not even Percy saw?"

"You're wrong, I handed her over the recruits list. It's what she wanted after all."

"I'm wrong? Tell me; is this really your idea of trusting each other?"

"Mickey, not that you're the one to lecture me about trust at this moment, but you should know me better by now, I always have a back up plan…and it's not like I was going to hand you and Nikki over to Percy or especially Amanda…give me some credit now, will you?"

"Birkoff, this is really a bad time to play with fire, Amanda will have us for dinner if she finds that video. All of us."

"Michael if you want to know, all that Amanda will find on the USB will be the list she's been looking for, nothing else."

"How?"

"Well, what I showed you it was a one time view…I did a little trick, and after you closed the video, it just disappeared, there's no trace of it on the USB, just the list with the recruits…now I think I deserve a thank you, don't I?"

"And your point, Birkoff…"

"I know, I know, getting a thank you from you it's like waiting for Percy to give me a day off, it's never coming, oh well…they're expecting us somewhere."

"They sure do, let's go…nerd."

The two men shook hands, and after Birkoff took that device from Michael's desk, they made their way to Operations, where Percy and Alex were already waiting. As soon as Percy saw them entering the room, he motioned to a screen behind him:

"New target: Ryan Fletcher, threat level 4. I want this mission to work, and we're out of time, that's why Alex you'll be a walk-in starting tomorrow. Get close to Fletcher, find out on what's he's working, and report it back to me. You have only a few days, so I expect good results. Questions, anyone?"

Alex looked at Percy and said:

"My ID? And if I'm a walk-in, where do I come from?"

Percy clapped his hands with enthusiasm:

"I see Michael did a good job with your training…your ID is with Amanda, and I guess you could say you're from a CIA branch in Nebraska."

"I guess I'll stick with being graduated from some Central Intelligence academy or whatever, if you'll allow me. It makes more sense with my age. Excuse me now; I think Amanda is waiting for me."

Alex walked out of Operations without even looking back, and the silence that followed her was deafening. Percy looked at Michael who had his eyes glued to the screen. Birkoff felt the tension and wanted to leave, but Percy motioned him to stop. After a few minutes Michael was the one who broke the silence:

"Why is Fletcher threat level 4? We can't touch him."

"Michael, we might not even have to…harm him so to say. Fletcher is just a means to get to the bigger objective. He's the ticket."

"And what will Alex have to do? Spy on him?"

"Just be there for now, report on the people he sees, and most important what he's working on."

"People he sees? He's meeting a lot of people, he's an annalist; is Alex supposed to follow his every step?"

"She's a smart girl…she reminds me of…someone who used to work here a few years ago."

"I thought you said Sparrow won't go active until…"

"I guess that means I changed my mind…this is Sparrow's first test; let me tell you something here: we always need to dream bigger Michael, not stopping in the moment, you'll never get anywhere if you're satisfied with what you have now."

"Of course, you're absolutely right, I'll go talk with Alex, give her some last minute advice, if there isn't anything else you wanted to tell me."

"But of course you can go, and I'm so sorry you didn't get to enjoy your day off."

Michael stood up from his chair, looked at Percy and almost told him what he really thought about Sparrow and involving Alex in his games of power, but at the last minute decided against it, so he just walked out, shutting the door behind him. Birkoff wanted to follow Michael, but Percy stopped him:

"Birkoff, did you finish that security program you've been working on?"

"I actually did, it's already running on the sectors you required, and today I gave Michael the list with the possible recruits, only that he didn't have time to look at it, Amanda took the USB, might check with her, if you want to see the list."

"Wonderful Birkoff, everything is going even better than I expected, there will be some changes soon, and thanks to you they might be very positive."

"Right" Birkoff said rolling his eyes discretely, then excused himself and left Operations room. Percy was left alone, and he looked at Ryan's Fletcher's picture on his screen he said:

"You'll help me get what I want, and you won't even know about it, talk about undercover agents inside CIA."

/

Nikita had her phone in her hand and was still debating over the fact that she was going to get Ryan involved with the black boxes; she didn't know what was on the one they got from Dana, but she hoped it was something that will help them start the change she and Michael have been talking about. She was also worried that they didn't come back yet, and it was almost like…in her nightmare, the one she was refusing to talk about, even with Alex, she was afraid it might come true in some form, so she just shook her head to clear all the bad thoughts and focus on some possible leads on Sparrow.

She also checked her weapons and made a note to go see Trevor as soon as she had the chance. Checking her phone one last time, Nikita was about to leave her apartment, but met Michael by the door:

"What now? You're afraid to enter?"

"No, not really, I was just about to do that…you're going somewhere?"

"I'm meeting Ryan…I'm going to talk with him about Sparrow, and find an appropriate time to hand him the black box, he said he has someone he trusts to help us decrypt it."

"Yeah…about that…"

"What is it babe? I know you, and that look on your face means that you want to tell me something, but you're afraid of my reaction. Is it something about Sparrow?"

Michael smiled and took her hand:

"You're so not going to like this…Fletcher, he's…he's threat level 4, and somehow he's Percy's ticket to make Sparrow happen."

"But you said Sparrow won't go active anytime soon, and Ryan…Percy can't touch him; we made sure he was protected."

"I think he's using Fletcher to get to you, he knows you'll get in touch with him."

"Let me guess Michael, you're the agent assigned to keep an eye on Ryan until I show up?"

"No, sorry to disappoint, but it won't be me this time…it's Alex. Percy is sending her as a walk-in starting tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? He's moving fast and I need to warn Ryan, maybe it's time for him to meet Alex, he really helped us when I was trying to deactivate her kill chip, and then you showed up, surprising me."

Michael hugged Nikita, and smiled into her hair:

"Speaking of surprises, I have one for you."

"Please don't, I don't think I can handle anything else today."

"I have a feeling you might actually like this one."

"Ok then, bring it on. Should I close my eyes?"

"Better don't, or else you might not believe your eyes afterwards."

Nikita was looking at Michael, but he only hugged her tighter and looked at the door:

"You can come in now."

In this exact moment Nikita heard some footsteps on the stairs and turned around to see who it was, never leaving Michael's side:

"Thank you kindly for finally letting me in…in case you didn't notice Mickey, it's freezing outside."

Michael chuckled, and Nikita looked between the two men with wonder. She was not sure how to react, but a part of her was really happy to see the three of them in the same room acting like old times.

"Nerd …"

"Surprise Nikki, you think we could talk now without you attacking me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**FALLEN ANGELS**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N-This is a Team Alpha chapter, it's basically the idea that got me started on the story. Hope you guys like it, leave some thoughts in the review if you'd like.**

**Also this chapter goes to Sam…my bb, sorry I didn't get it in time for your birthday. I hope there's plenty of nerd to compensate that. *smooch***

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Birkoff, I was forced to do that, it was never my intention to hurt you…on purpose."<p>

"But you have to admit it was a great move to tie him up to that springy rocking horse in the park…when I found him, I was trying really hard not to laugh."

"Guys…hello, I'm still here in case you haven't noticed, and Mickey that episode was so not funny, please Nikki, next time you decide to completely humiliate me make up something else."

"Deal nerd…let's just hope there won't be a next time. Now will one of you tell me how this did happen?" Nikita asked motioning between the three of them. Michael smiled and wanted to be the one to speak, but Birkoff had other ideas:

"No, please allow me Mickey…the thing is you lovebirds are not too careful when together, and you almost got caught, but as usual I saved you, just because I'm this awesome…"

"Birkoff get to the point."

"Right, so when the two of you were going to save Mr. Elliot, you took the same car, apparently forgetting the fact that London has traffic cameras throughout the city, and I can access them, or even Percy could have done that before me."

"You mean you saw…?"

"The two of you holding hands while Michael was lying to Amanda on the phone? Yes I did, and before you ask, Percy didn't see the video."

Nikita turned to face Michael and said:

"When I asked you to speak with Birkoff I never imagined you'd bring him here…so soon. I guess a reward is due, right?"

"Oh my God…I almost forgot how terrible it is to be in the same room with you for more than 5 minutes, can you please stop it now? I don't even want to know how you got him on board with your plan."

"I could tell you…it went on like this: he came here…"

"NO, please, keep that story for your children…and Nikki, I'm not even going to ask you if you're sure about going through with your plan of bringing Percy down. Having Michael on your side is definitely your statement about being 100% serious. "

"Birkoff, someone needs to stop Percy, he's out of control, and he can't keep killing people just to get there where he wants to be. Yes he has an advantage on us because we can't kill him, since he's connected to the black boxes."

"He has one in his safe. I saw him with the box in his hands a few days ago."

Nikita smiled and tapped her finger on her chin, looking at Michael, who said:

"Nikita, don't even think about that, we can't break into his office, plus his safe is protected; only he can open it."

"Michael, we can make him open that safe, we'll get that box either way, but first we need to figure out what does he want from Ryan, that's why I'm going to hand him Dana's black box."

"But I can help too…let's keep the box in the family Nikki. Don't bring outsiders in."

"Birkoff, we can't…I'm not going to expose you to even more danger, because I'm sure you still remember what Percy did to the engineer, right in front of your eyes. We will still need you inside Division during all ops or when Michael won't be there. In the meantime I will play the CIA card. So far it's the only advantage we have."

"Nikki, it's too dangerous…you know that nobody who goes against Percy survives to tell the story."

"That's not entirely true, and you know it."

"But he's gone Michael…we never heard of him…he never looked for us, either of us, how do we even know he's even alive?"

"He has to be, and I'm sure he'll look for us when he's ready."

Birkoff stood up and started pacing around the room.

"He's not coming back…what if Percy got to him years ago? What if he's dead?"

"You said yourself that if Percy knew we let him live, we wouldn't be here telling the story." Birkoff nodded and sat on a chair, willing himself to breathe in order to calm his nerves. Nikita left Michael's side and went near Birkoff.

"Birkoff, please look at me," Nikita gently asked her friend, until he raised his eyes to look at her "he's alive, and we're going to see him in the most unexpected moment, you just have to believe that."

"I'm just…I'm going to do something now, and if it gets out of this room, if either of you talks, I'm going to make sure Amanda will look like an angel to you…**both of you.**"

Michael pursed his lips and tried really hard not to laugh, while Nikita actually looked really amused.

"I can't talk for Michael, but I promise you nothing will get out of this room."

"Good because I will never admit to doing that."

Before Nikita could even ask what he was talking about, Birkoff hugged her really tight. Michael burst out laughing, and Nikita shot him an evil look.

"I'm so happy to see you again, and I also want to thank you for bringing Mickey here back."

"What are you talking about? I was always there with you inside Division."

"Do I need to remind you the times when Nikki here was off the radar? It was impossible to live near the dude here."

"Shut up Birkoff, just shut up."

"Why hun? I think it's cute you missed me so much, that you worried about me."

"Worried? He was literally freaking out, being all grumpy, and…so Michael."

"I guess that means he's back to his old self, right, Birkoff?"

Nikita leaned in to kiss Michael, when they heard Birkoff protesting:

"Seriously guys, this is not funny anymore…if I stay here for more than five minutes, I'll end up not needing sugar in my coffee for the rest of my life. Focus you two, because I'm so leaving this place now…see you back at Division Mickey."

"Birkoff wait…thank you, again, for looking out for us."

"Anything for you Nikki, and you're welcome…at least one of you knows when to be grateful to people for saving your butts."

"Birkoff, as much as I appreciate you, if you don't stop now…I swear I'm going to publish your collection of…should I say magazines?"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me Birkoff."

"Ok then…I just remembered I have some business to attend…I'll leave you to do whatever you want to do…just don't do anything I wouldn't."

"Birkoff…"

"I'm out…I'm out, see you soon Nikki."

Birkoff left leaving Michael and Nikita alone. She looked after her friend until he was out of her sight and then returned by Michael's side. She sat on the bed, took his hand and sighed:

"Nikita why didn't you give him the black box? He could have helped us."

"Michael, I didn't want it back inside Division, and I didn't want to put anymore pressure on the nerd, he's got a lot on his plate right now. He can help us in other ways."

"Yes, he'll do a great job helping us while Alex will work with Fletcher, speaking of that…when are you meeting the guy?"

"In a few hours…babe you do know Percy's killed two of CIA's cryptographers, so Ryan has the third one under protection…I have to hand him the black box, there's no other way."

"I know, but Percy has people inside CIA, he has people on high ranks, one of Fletcher's superiors could be Percy's mole."

"I trust Ryan, Michael…he wants Percy down as much as we do…different reasons of course, but the same objective."

"I'm going with you."

"Please don't…I need to speak with him alone, I need to tell him about Sparrow and Alex…and he doesn't know about you yet, so please let me handle this on my own."

"He doesn't know about me? And this is relevant for the mission, how?"

"It's not exactly the mission, it's us acting like grown ups."

"Will you at least call me after you're done with your meeting?"

"Are you already leaving? I thought you'd be here for when I get back."

"You want to make up for the time we lost in five years?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Nikita kissed Michael briefly, and then closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's good we have Birkoff with us now, we're almost at full speed, and the only one missing is Owen."

"Elliot…I hope he doesn't come back anytime soon, because I still don't like the guy and he owes me after London."

Nikita opened her eyes and kissed Michael's cheek.

"Babe, let it go, he was not himself at that time."

"Nikita do we really need to talk about Elliot now? First there was Fletcher, now it's Elliot, who's next?"

Nikita smiled and touched the cheek she just kissed, lingering a little on Michael's jaw; she traced it with the tips of her fingers. At this precise moment Birkoff ran back into the lair:

"You guys, I forgot to…oh…I'm so sorry, I didn't think" Birkoff said, quickly looking for a way out when he noticed Michael's irritated look "I'm sorry."

"It's ok nerd, what's up?"

"Let me go hide behind something bulletproof first."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to ask for your number Nikki, and didn't think Mickey here would give it to me tomorrow."

"Of course I wouldn't have given it to you."

"You see how he acts with me? All that after I saved his life, ungrateful bastard, you afraid she's going to leave you for me?"

Both Michael and Nikita burst out laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes, and were holding onto each other for support. Birkoff on the other hand looked confused:

"Did I say something funny? Hmmmm, what guys? WHAT?"

"Only you nerd, only you would make something funny out of this situation.'

Birkoff started laughing with them, and then Nikita heard a movement on the stairs, and she saw Alex come in, but she didn't notice Birkoff.

"Nikita Percy is after Ryan and you…oh hi Michael and Oh My God"Alex said the moment she spotted Birkoff" I mean…Oh My God, Birkoff?"

"Wait…wait a second, what is this?" Birkoff asked looking at Alex,"You're the mole?"


	5. Chapter 5

**FALLEN ANGELS**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N This chapter is for Crystal, who really helped me with the writer's block, and writing a certain character, Crystal you rock, thank you.**

**And Grace, I'm glad I got to know one of my readers, this one goes out to you too.**

* * *

><p>"Mole? Well, I'd actually go for double agent, but…"<p>

"Double agent? News flash Alex, you're a…triple agent, also working for the CIA in a few hours. The double agent here is ME."

"How old is he again Nikita?"

"Don't you go all smartass on me; it's because of you Nikki here had to feed me to Amanda. My tooth still hurts, and my pride is…flushed down the…"

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"Save it…Mickey here has been making fun of me for months now, and I don't seem to be laughing particularly much," Birkoff told her in a cool voice, although you could clearly see the humor in his eyes. Alex didn't notice it.

"Listen, I already said…"

"Nikki number 2, relax, I was just joking, and you'll get used to that once we spend time together," he said and patter her back in an affectionate manner.

"Birkoff…"

"Come on Mickey; I was saying about working together on missions, not in the sick twisted way you imagined. Not everyone is like you."

Nikita stood up, and faced the two men:

"Stop it now, all of you. Birkoff here you have my phone number, memorize it, because you're not taking this piece of paper with you inside Division" Nikita told Birkoff after handing him a small piece of paper, and in less than a minute he had everything memorized. "I'm going to meet Ryan, talk with him about the mission, babe please be here for when I get back."

"I still want to come with you Nikita; I can even stay in the car if you want."

"Babe, I'll be fine, I promise" Nikita reassured Michael and then kissed him, whispered I love you in his ear and left.

"Since you're so damn boring without Nikki, I think I'll be going back to Division, I have some shell program to finish, Percy wants it for yesterday…Mickey, Nikki number 2, see you later."

Alex rolled her eyes and after Birkoff left she asked Michael:

"If I ask you a question, will you answer it?"

"Depending on the question, if I can I sure will…"

"How do I put this…is she ok?"

"I'm not following you Alex."

"Oh God…this is so embarrassing, it feels like I'm asking my parents about their love life…ok then, how do I say this? Did she act any different lately?"

"No, at least not when I'm here. Why?"

"Of course, she's more relaxed when you're here, even I can see it. I can't really figure out what's bothering her, but I feel she needs to open up. When I asked her, she dismissed it rather quickly. Michael, please…I'm worried, if there's anyone who can get her to talk that's you."

'"Thank you Alex…I will talk with her as soon as she gets back, now excuse me but I need to go."

"I thought she told you to wait here for her."

"She told me to be here when she comes back, and I will be."

Michael made his way up the stairs when he heard:

"Wait, I'm coming with you, but if she finds out, I'm telling her this was all your idea, she won't be mad at you, and me on the other hand…you know."

/

Nikita met Ryan at the place he told her; only to find out that at that address it was actually a warehouse.

"Really Ryan? A warehouse? Are you suddenly into spy movies now?"

"No, it's just that the walls are sound proof, and I thought we could use it as a precaution in case Division comes after me."

"Well, it's too late, so we can talk about this outside…Division is already after you; Percy labeled you as thereat level 4, and that's big considering I'm level 6."

"What does he want?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that. What are you working on at the moment?"

Ryan looked really confused for a few moments, trying to figure out which mission might present such an interest for Division.

"Nikita, I don't know, we have several leads. Nothing comes to…wait, there might be something. Someone is trading undercover CIA lists of agents for weapons on the black market. But I can't see why this would have any kind of importance for Division."

"Good, it's a start…where did you get the intel from?"

"We have this new Chief Information Officer, he transferred from Berlin a few months ago, he was working undercover there, and he's the one who got the info."

"Can we trust him?"

"I think we can…all the missions he approved, and the info he got was accurate and really helpful."

"I don't think Percy got to him, at least not yet, or we would have found out about it. Do you know when this list is going to be on the market?"

"In a few days. We're setting up the last details. He told us today at the meeting that this…Oliver Schwartz is coming from Dortmund and he's going to meet one of his contacts. We're supposed to get the location tomorrow."

"So that's why the walk-in…Percy knows about this op of yours." Nikita said almost to herself, trying to think of something to explain why Percy would want that list in the first place.

"Wait a second…how do you know about the walk-in? Is she Division?"

"They didn't tell you her name? It's my partner, Alex."

"And what is she supposed to do? I was told she was going to assist me on running this mission."

"Percy wants that info before anyone else, and since he can't send Michael, he's sending her."

"Ok then, so we'll be communicating through Alex now?"

"If there's something that can't wait, yes, but we'll still meet here tomorrow at the same time, to discuss the possible location, and how we'll proceed from now on."

Ryan nodded, and the two allies parted their ways. Nikita stopped near her car and looked around, but didn't notice anyone, so she just smiled, got into the car and retuned to her place, only to find Alex talking with Michael.

"So, did you hear what you wanted?"

Michael and Alex looked briefly at each other, and then both nodded their heads in denial.

"What are you talking about?"

"Babe, I know you both were there…did you hear everything?"

"We weren't…"

"Alex, I'm not Ryan, I know you were there, and I'm waiting for explanations."

"You know what? It's getting late all of a sudden. And I need to be up really early tomorrow, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading home. Good luck Michael," Alex told him, before literally sprinting out the door. Nikita was looking at Michael with her eyebrows raised.

"You told me to be here when you get back, and here you have me," said Michael, but when he didn't get any kind of response from Nikita, he continued, "I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"Michael, I told you I could handle this on my own, Ryan is not the enemy, he's helping us, and there was no need for you to check up on me. I can take care of myself."

"You told me that once…listen, I'm sorry if I don't trust the guy, and even with the risk of you being mad at me, you're my priority."

" We still need to work on that trust issue Michael. How about a compromise babe? We can go tomorrow together to meet Ryan, and you can see for yourself he's not the bad guy you imagine. Just try and be reasonable."

"Wait…when wasn't I…forget it. I'm not promising you anything, I'll just do my best to look calm and be reasonable like you said."

"That's all I'm asking babe. Wish you could see my point, though", Nikita sighed, and took her gloves off, "I'm beginning to think we need some time off after this is over, like Alex said, for five seconds."

"I do think 10 seconds won't hurt you either" said Michael smiling, and extended his hands. Nikita walked over to him, laid her head on his chest, and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. They stood like that in silence for a while, and she was just feeling his soft kisses on her hair when somewhere in the distance she heard a voice, so she opened her eyes to see why Michael tensed beside her, and also took his gun out. But she wasn't ready for the scene in front of her. She saw Percy with Roan and two Division agents standing in front of them. Percy was the first one to speak:

"Well if this isn't cozy…the two lovebirds together. I couldn't have picked a better moment for this if I wanted to."

Michael let Nikita go and she made a move to get her gun, but Percy had other ideas:

"Don't move, and better answer me, how long did you think you'll have me fooled, you weren't exactly careful. Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out about Kasim being dead?"

"Took you long enough to do that, getting old Percy?"

"Nikita you should know that things are not always what they look like" Percy said and took a seat on one of the chairs.

"What do you want?"

"I know what you want Nikita, you told me once, remember? I think it was when I had that boyfriend of yours…how many of them do you have anyway? But since you still can't empty that clip in my face, I'm going to tell you what I want. I want both of you to know what happens to people who go against me, especially you Nikita, I'm going to do you a favor here…you didn't get to see…what was his name again? Daniel…if I'm not mistaken; well, you didn't get to see him die, because you were on a mission with Michael here. I'm going to right the wrongs now, and you'll get to see the man you love dying right in front of your eyes. How is that for a change?"


	6. Chapter 6

**FALLEN ANGELS**

**Chapter 6**

A/N- Thank you again to all those who took the time to read and review my little story...see you on the other side, my lovelies

* * *

><p>"You can't hurt me Percy, not anymore."<p>

"Maybe, but I can hurt him, and then watch you suffer. Michael put your gun down."

"Or what? You'll cancel me? I guess it doesn't matter at this point, since you've already brought your cleaner with you."

"I'm amazed with both of you to be honest. Nikita, what lies did you tell him to get him on your side?"

"I guess mine were more believable than yours, taking into account the fact you lied to him for 10 years."

"But I didn't lie, let's just say I omitted some details, unnecessary complications…now tell me how you want to do this? We're running out of time."

"We're doing it my way Percy." Michael told him and then looked at Nikita "remember, you were my ticket out" he told her, and then threw her his gun. Nikita caught it, and shoot the guy who was standing right behind Percy.

"How about that, Percy?"

"Damn it, he was one of the most promising, and you killed him, well…it was your choice Nikita."

Percy made a sign to Roan, Nikita saw it and pointed the gun at him, daring him to even make a step in Michael's direction, but it was too late, the other agent who came with Percy already took his gun out and shot Michael who fell to the floor. Nikita took a step back, and wanted to check up on him, but when she saw the smile on Percy's face, she told him:

"I hope you really liked this one too" and before anyone had even time to react, she had the gun pressed to the guy's forehead "look at me little boy, because this is the last thing you'll see in your life," and she shot him right there. After that she threw the gun to the floor and ran over to where Michael was. He had his eyes closed, and his hand pressed over the wound. Nikita's hands were covered in blood, and she fell on her knees near him.

"Stay with me Michael…Open your eyes."

"He's dead Nikita; you might as well give up now. You can't bring him back. Mission accomplished. And it feels really, really good. This is what happens to people trying to double cross me."

"Shut up Percy, or I swear I'll kill you and I won't care about those black boxes. Michael, please, babe, please look at me."

Michael slowly opened his eyes, they were blurry, but he managed to focus on her, and say:

"You…were my ticket out."

"No, Michael, don't, Michael…Michael!"

Nikita closed her eyes, and as tears were rolling down her face, she noticed there was no movement in the room. She opened her eyes, gasping for air, and tried to look around and make something of her surroundings.

"Nikita, are you ok?"

She turned her head to see Michael's concerned look.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. What happened?"

"I'm fine, I told you."

"Nikita, please…"

"It's just…I had a bad dream, ok?. That's all. No need for you to be worried."

"Let me go get you a glass of water. I'll be back in a second."

Michael let go of her hand, and wanted to get up from the bed, but Nikita clutched at him as for dear life. Her grasp was so tight, that it didn't allow Michael to move even an inch.

"Hey…what's wrong?"

"Don't go. Hold me…please, just hold me."

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I know you too well Nikita, and I can tell something's bothering you. Talk to me; I can help."

"I let my guard down…I didn't even have time to get my gun. And then Percy…"

"Percy?"

"He was here, in my…dream, and he knew everything. He knew Kasim was dead, and wanted to hurt you, so he could get back at me. And then you…you gave me your gun. You said something I never want to hear, ever again, and they shot you. You fell, and there was blood, your blood Michael."

"It was just a dream…a nightmare, I'm here…with you."

"He said you were dead, and I can't…go through that…I can't."

Michael kissed her forehead, and started rubbing soothing circles on her back, while Nikita was breathing him in to make sure she's awake. After a while Nikita's breathing calmed and she eased her grasp on his shirt.

"He can't hurt us Nikita…you need to believe that, and right now, I'm here, with you. Now tell me, in that dream of yours did you at least manage to get on his nerves?"

"I killed two of his favorite agents…does that count?"

Michael smiled and Nikita looked him in the eyes, and started running her fingers down his back, while he slowly draws his fingers over her face, gently moving them over her forehead, kissing the tears away from her eyes. She just snuggled into his embrace, while he was kissing every inch of her face.

The next morning Nikita woke up to find Michael looking at her:

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Not yet, if I have a say in this" he smiled and leaned in for a brief kiss. "Good Morning, I'm sorry that I have to go now, but I needed to make sure you're ok after last night."

"I am now; I've slept better than ever. And that nightmare never returned."

"You should have told me when it started. It would have saved you from a lot of angst. Alex noticed there was something wrong with you…I did too, but I was just thinking it was about you being worried about the mission."

"I'm glad I had you here when it happened, seeing you here, with me, made me realize all in all it was just a bad dream. I was projecting my fears in that dream…babe, can I ask you something now?"

"Anything."

"Please, don't give me your gun, ever…even if we find ourselves in a no way back situation."

"Ok, but does that mean you won't give me yours if I need it?"

"You can have mine. Actually I'm thinking of having several guns just in case."

Michael smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm leaving, but I still want you to know something. That thing you said you never wanted to hear again, you still need to remember it…"

"Michael, please…."

"Let's just hope we won't need to use it anytime soon, if ever. I'll see you in the evening."

After Michael left, Nikita started digging into her old files to see if she could find anything important about Oliver Schwartz. She felt there must have been something about him, that made Percy go after him, using the CIA card. But she also felt relieved, because she finally go to talk with Michael about what was bothering her, and that he was there for her.

"Nikita, can I come in now?" she heard from the stairs "is the road clear?"

Nikita rolled her eyes and smiled:

"Come on in Owen…since when are you asking permission to enter?"

"Well, last time I was here, things turned out to be pretty heated up if you remember" said Owen taking a seat on the bed "so, how are things going?"

"Let me answer this with: what did you do now Owen?"

"Why do you think I did something? Maybe I just came back just because."

"Owen, you never come back just because, so it's either you did something, or you really did something. Last time we met, you said you'll be back when you're off the Regimen."

"I'm actually working on that. It's going on pretty good."

"Should I ask again then? What did you do?"

"Well, actually nothing...yet," when Nikita shot him a disbelieving look, he said "fine, I got word from one of my contacts that Oliver Schwartz is coming to the States, and I wanted to know if you could use your CIA lab rat to find out why."

"First of all his name is Ryan Fletcher, and second, if I remember, you were on that plane too, when he saved our lives."

"Right, so can you get in touch with the…Ryan?"

"Your timing Owen is a little off. If you must know, Schwartz is already in the States, he's trading CIA lists of agents on the black market."

"We need to move then."

"We? I'm sorry, last time you said that, someone was framed for something he didn't do. If I'm letting you on the mission, we're doing it my way."

"Fine.'

"My way means we're doing as I say no improvisation, no nothing. Am I clear?"

"Of course…so you're calling Fletchy?"

"For the last time, his name is Ryan, and no, I'm not calling him, because I'm meeting him later today. Percy has labeled him threat level 4."

"Wow, what did the poor guy do now to earn this?"

"Don't know, but we suspect it might have something to do with Schwartz; speaking of him, do you know the guy?"

"No…not really."

"Owen…don't even go there. The way you spoke about him hinted on the fact that you know the guy. You two share a history?"

"No, but I might have ran into him during my Division days."

"Might have, hmmm, tell me Owen, would he be happy to see you now?"

"Highly unlikely, though that's not my fault, and don't even look like that at me."

"Like what?"

"Like you don't believe me. I'm telling you the truth, we crossed paths, during an op, but that was it."

"Owen I'll need all the details on the guy you can give me, it's important. Now if you're not too busy in town, let's go shopping."

"I don't do shopping; I don't need funny looks from guys."

"Owen, we're going to shop for guns, we're going to need us some new toys. And I also think you could use them. Shall we?"

* * *

><p>AN- You guys didn't really think I would hurt Michael, right? I love the guy so much, he's my weakness...though to be hones i kind of anticipated a reaction like that from you, and hinted on this dream of Nikita's in one of the previous chapters.

I was also looking today at the stats for the story...there's so many of you reading this story, from all over the world. Would be nice to meet you guys.

leave me some thoughts about this in a review...till next time we meet

V


	7. Chapter 7

**FALLEN ANGELS**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N- thank you ladies for taking the time to review, I'll never get tired of saying that, meet me on the other side ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Nikita and Owen got to Trevor's house, they noticed it was too quiet. Owen pulled his gun out, but Nikita made him a sign to put it back. Owen silently asked if she was sure, and when she nodded her head, he put his gun down. They entered and heard some noise in living room, and then they saw Trevor who was speaking something really quiet to himself.<p>

"Trevor, are you really this paranoid now that you're talking to yourself?"

"Nikita, fancy seeing you here, and the gentleman…"

"Bond…James Bond," Said Owen and Nikita smiled, "always wanted to say that…anyway…you can call me James, since you know her."

"As you wish Mr...James, Nikita, what can I do for you today?"

"I need new guns and some toys for him if you have, and just a warning; don't even try to pull something like you did last time; it's not going to work."

"Oh…I thought you'd forget by now, I mean it happened a long time ago."

"It happened a few months ago, and I don't forget that easily. Tell me Trevor, how does one actually do that? Forget that someone, you in this case, wanted to shoot me?" Nikita asked Trevor while looking at the guns he had displayed.

"So Michael will not come looking for you anymore?"

"You have no idea Trevor…he found her, and…"

"No, he's busy today…it's just me, and James here." Nikita said throwing Owen a stern look. "What do you have for me today? I see you got some new stuff."

"Yes, I did…over here I have something I'm sure you'll appreciate. The new Swarovski riflescope. It's perfect for whatever it is that you're planning now."

"Watch out Trevor, I'm not going to say this twice, you're not getting anything out of this, so don't even try to find out the reason why we came here today. Call is a social visit if you want. Tell me something I want to know."

"Tell her Trevor; tell her about the crystals on the ring. That's what you wanted to ask, right Nikita?"

Nikita rolled her eyes and continued:

"Don't mind him…tell me about the lenses."

"The best in the field at this moment…it allows an edge-to-edge clarity, and get this: it eliminates all traces of distortion. Got it yesterday."

"I like it, I want one too. Do you have more of these?"

"James, focus. I'm taking that. Now give me something good, but smaller."

"Sure…over here we have a Kahr CW series, you can even choose the one you like better."

"Wow, that's very kind of you, if only I wouldn't have to pay for this. You were saying?"

"It's a lot smaller and slimmer than the one you got last time. It has a double action trigger, which improves shoot placements. Natural point of aim, its genius, I tell you."

"I believe you, but don't you happen to have something easier to conceal?"

"Anything for you Nikita" said Trevor and smiling awkwardly pointed to a case in the back of the room "this one has a 3-inch barrel, and get this: its magazine capacity is 7 rounds. Lock out safety."

"Meh, anything else?" asked Owen looking around the room.

"USP Compact for the gentleman here, it has a longer grip than the previous model, safety switch, 7 rounds."

"I need something bigger Trevor."

"James…knock it off."

"What? I get it, you and your partner need guns easy to conceal, but I'm not carrying a lady's gun with me."

"You'll love this one James," said Trevor, and showed Owen a gun behind him, "It has rails running along the top, which allows for easy mounting of optics and accessories. Including a small grenade launcher."

"Great Trevor, we're taking all of them…including the toys James picked for himself, we wouldn't want a secret agent running around without proper equipment, would we? Now pack them up for me, while I leave the cash where I always do."

Trevor nodded his head, and Nikita went to her car, pulled a bag full of money and put it on Trevor's table near the window, while Owen loaded the guns in the car. When Nikita looked at Owen and noticed the smile on his face, she just shook her head, thinking that men will always be passionate about new guns, no matter the situation.

In the meantime Michael was with Birkoff in his computer room and they were checking up on Alex on her first day as a CIA agent.

"Birkoff I need you to find me all the information on Schwartz you can get me. His name just sounds familiar."

"Michael, I'm not going into Percy's office again. We barely made it last time with the whole Owen Elliott thing. We cannot afford any risks now."

"And we're not going to risk anything…I just need you to check all ops from your computer, see if his name appears in one of them. We don't have much time…by the way what is that thing on your table?" asked Michael pointing to a gift box on his desk.

"Oh, that…I found it this morning. It's a gift from Alex, the note said: _Sorry for what happened before._ Guess she does resemble Nikki a lot. And now we know why."

"It all makes sense now, doesn't it?"

"It sure does Birkoff…so how about Schwartz?"

"I'll get his name running in my database; will bring you the info as soon as I get it. Mickey was thinking that maybe you should go ask Percy why is he after Schwartz? Or the list."

"He said it's Sparrow related. I don't like it though; it feels like one of his stupid loyalty tests."

"Yeah, question is, whom is he testing now?"

"Wish I knew Birkoff, I wish I knew."

The two friends shared a silent moment, and Birkoff turned to his computer to search the info on Schwartz. Michael was pacing behind him when Percy entered the room:

"Hello Michael. Why is that lately I always find the two of you together? Not that I mind since it's easier this way."

"I just asked Birkoff to give me a copy of the recruits list, since mine was taken away."

"Would love to talk with you about that for a second. Let's go to my office."

Michael followed Percy to his office and watched with careful eyes as he approached his safe and opened it. He noticed the black box in the left corner, but showed no sign of it; Percy took a list out, closed the safe back and motioned for Michael to take a seat.

"You know, I wanted to talk with you about Sparrow. Michael do we have you on board with it?"

"It's not like I have a choice anymore, since it's already active, I just can't see what Fletcher could help us with."

"He's not helping, he's in the way, and you know I love to take out obstacles when they don't even expect it, people with their guard down are the most vulnerable…but enough about him, I just spoke with my contact over at CIA asking about Alex on her first day, and he said Fletcher is quite nice with her, showing her around."

"Alex can get people to like her in an instant, thanks to Amanda."

"Nikita was like that too, remember? And it her case it was thanks to you. What a great team you were, right?"

"Right, only that the word that matters here is like you said: **was.**"

"Does it bother you it's all in the past now?"

"Bother is a really strong word, so I would have to say not at all Percy, it just that she always gets away."

"Well then, we wait until she makes a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes these days; we'll just have to wait on hers."

Michael didn't answer that, he kept waiting for Percy to continue, but he wasn't really sure as to where this conversation was heading.

"See this list Michael? These are the names we don't want floating around…at all."

"Important?"

"Very, and that's why Sparrow had to happen. We're protecting people."

"But if the info is on your black box, how can the CIA have access to it?"

"Michael, CIA is not after the list, but the person trading it knows them, at least some. He needs to…have an accident."

"Will Roan be in charge of that?"

"Yes, he already has a team on that. Now it's all a waiting game."

"We're waiting on who breaks down first?"

"No, we're waiting for him to sell the list, and then he's ours."

"So, you're not really after that list, but after the guy."

"Oh, the list will be useful too, we're not wasting resources, and it will help us have an advantage on the CIA. They're most protected agents in our hands, isn't this brilliant?"

"Genius Percy, who would have thought about that?"

"I did and this is where you have an advantage on your enemy…you strike when he less expects it. Birkoff would be in charge of the plan once we find out the location."

"Why him?"

"I think it's time he learns, plus you'll be there to help him."

"Does he know?"

"I was hoping you could tell him."

"Of course, I'll just do it right now."

Michael stood up to leave, but he noticed a sly smile on Percy's face right before closing the door. When he got to Birkoff's place, he found him nervously pacing around the room while checking some numbers. The moment he spotted Michael, he stopped walking and looked at him, expecting an answer.

"Did he tell you? Gave you any hint? Whom is he testing now Michael? Is he suspecting anything?"

"Slow down Birkoff…you're not going to like this, but he's testing all of us."

"That's not possible."

"Oh it is, Birkoff. You get the feeling he's going to put us all under his little microscope during this mission."

"What the hell did he tell you to make you of all people come to this conclusion?"

"Not here Birkoff, but the one thing you should know is that you'll be in charge of setting up the details of the op."

"Really? Did he decide he trusts me enough all of a sudden?"

"Percy said it's time you learn dealing with ops like that…I'm the one supposed to inform you."

"I bet he thinks I won't live up to his expectations. Let's prove him wrong Mickey, shall we?"

"Of course Birkoff, let's do that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-I want to tell you my lovelies a story, bare with me if you want...my muse decided to visit me**, and I almost had this chapter written when I decided to look at some Shane pics...please for those of you writting, don't ever do that, because instead of saving what I've written, I pressed the wrong button, and my chappy flew out the window. I didn't realize that until I wanted to upload the chapter.

Bottom line, don't do the same thing I did, because I had to redo the chapter all over again, I guess now would be a perfect time to say Shane is so NSFW, lol

leave me your thoughts, reviews, anything you want

see you soon

V.


	8. Chapter 8

**FALLEN ANGELS**

**Chapter 8**

**My muse decided to make me an early visit, guess she felt bad after what happened last time :)**

* * *

><p>"That's it?"<p>

"What do you mean Birkoff?"

"Exactly what I asked…where's the plan Mickey? You used to have one the second Percy even hinted about a mission. What's up with that?"

"I do have a plan; it's just that now there are more people involved. We need to be more careful; to take more time and plan everything out, because…"

"We can't afford any mistakes at this point, you're right, but if you'll ask me I still think that you want to hear what the girlfriend has to say."

"Who?"

"Oh come on Michael, it's me right here; you two already act like some married old couple. It's so sweet, I think I might die."

"Birkoff, can we please not talk about this here?"

Birkoff nodded, and turned to his computer to load the files with the previous missions, and look something up on Oliver Schwartz.

"Mickey, come have a look here," Birkoff called and pointed at his screen, "his name doesn't appear in any record we have access to, but the info on a mission is classified."

"Nothing ever is classified for you Birkoff," Michael said and looked at Birkoff who just sat shrugged his shoulders. "What level?"

"Percy's level, but there is one good thing in this mess."

"And this is…?"

"The agent in charge of the op was the one and only Mr. Elliot."

Michael was genuinely surprised, so he took a few seconds for a silent exchange of looks with Birkoff.

"You're telling me Owen Elliott knows Schwartz?"

"At the very least he met him that one time, doing God knows what."

"And he's not here to explain it…Percy is not talking either."

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure you'll like it. What if we ask Nikki to bring Elliott back? I'm sure she could trace him; they are buddies"

"I'll go ask her. What are you doing Birkoff?"

"Work related stuff. Percy asked for an upgrade in the security system, up to level 5."

"That's the…"

"Programs used to transmit the information between devices inside Division".

Birkoff made Michael a discreet sign to warn him about the guards who just entered the office, and Michael sat on a chair near Birkoff, took out some files and was looking through them. After a while he told Birkoff in a small voice:

"He's trying to find out the way Nikita got into our security system, and how did she manage to get past you."

"Well, if I taught Nikki anything during her Division days, there isn't anything left to find. Especially if she used that shell program she loved so much as a recruit."

"Thought so too…I'm out to the loft now, you can come out right after you make sure you're not followed, deal? Plus it wouldn't hurt if you stopped talking too much when there are people around."

Birkoff made a zipping his mouth sign, and as Michael was about to leave he asked him:

"You're going first for an early debrief?"

He winked, a thing which made Michael roll his eyes, and then he leaned towards Birkoff and whispered in his ear.

"It's not something you'd like to know…trust me on this."

Michael pats Birkoff on the back and the leaves. Birkoff shudders and starts rubbing his eyes, thinking about the most abstract things ever, codes and programs while willing himself to forget everything Michael suggested just now.

/

Owen was still looking at the guns they bought, while Nikita was sitting at her computer, checking on Alex's tracker frequency.

"So you're still not taking me to meet Fletchy?"

"For the hundredth time on the last few hours…NO, and stop trying to change my mind every 5 minutes. You're not going. "

"Well, I can't just sit here and look pretty."

"Aw, why not Owen? You're doing it just perfect."

"I know, I've practiced it enough. But if you take me with you I can actually help."

"Michael is coming with me," Nikita told Owen and noticed how the agent's face became serious; he even put his gun back into its place. "Owen, I'll talk with him."

"Did you at least tell him I said thank you?" he asked in an awkward manner.

Nikita just smiled and raised her head towards the stairs. Owen followed her lead with his eyes, but he didn't see a thing.

"Nikita, what are you looking at? Should I be worried?"

"Michael is coming," Nikita said and her eyes lit up. Owen raised an eyebrow, but Nikita just shrugged him off. "He's really coming Owen. I just didn't have time to let him know that you're back."

"And you're telling me this right before you _feel _he's about to show up? Isn't this just great?"

"It will be fine Owen. Just act normal."

"What if I come back later?"

Nikita turned to look at Owen with amusement.

"You scared now all of a sudden?"

"Me? No…never" Owen told her trying to sound as casual as possible "just thought I'd give you some privacy."

"Owen…since when do you know what privacy means? Please, don't even think of bailing out at this point…I'm going to the other room, and I expect to find you here in 2 minutes."

Owen huffed and sat down on the chair, while Nikita shook her head and left, leaving Owen alone. He took the riflescope he bought for himself, and started inspecting the rails for the grenade launcher, when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He slowly raised his eyes to see Michael standing there, and he looked anything but happy to see him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Listen, I only came here to help."

"Did you now? The same way you helped us in London?"

"About that: didn't Nikita tell you I said I was sorry?"

"She told me…only that I don't believe you. Why is that you just love to hide things?"

"I'm not hiding anything. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Should I start refreshing your memory Owen? Tell me why is it that the only mission involving Oliver Schwartz is classified at Percy's level?" When Owen didn't answer, Michael continued, "I know you were the agent in charge of that op."

"Are you spying on me now?"

"According to Birkoff, it's called investigating…so you better start talking."

At this exact moment Nikita appeared out of the other room carrying a case for weapons. She glanced between the two men and felt that the tension in the room was really thick. Sighing she approached Michael and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey babe, you're right on time; I was waiting for you to go meet Ryan…Alex will be there. By the way Owen here was just telling me he could help us with Schwartz."

"I didn't…" Owen interrupted here, but Nikita silenced him with a look.

"Yes, you did. You told me you ran into the guy while you were an agent. Before you got promoted."

"Why do I have the feeling the promotion came as a result of that mission?" Michael asked Owen, while taking Nikita's hand in his own. "What were you up to today?"

"Owen and I went to visit Trevor…got you a present, I hope you like it."

Michael smiled and wanted to say something, but this Owen was the one to speak first:

"Percy sent me on a mission to Berlin to get the prototype of a weapon Schwartz was working on. He said Oliver was going to test it on a CIA convention taking place in the city at that time. I was supposed to befriend the guy, find out where he's keeping the prototype, and then bring it back to Percy so he could destroy it."

"It still doesn't explain why the mission is classified."

"Because Oliver's safe was in Berliner Volksbank, one of the biggest banks in Berlin…he kept everything wide in the open so that nobody would touch him. Percy had people there, and yet they were afraid to go after him. I got the combination, went to the bank, and got that thing Percy wanted so badly. He destroyed the weapon in front of me and Roan, classified the mission so that his boss wouldn't find out he was afraid of going after a simple trafficker, and promoted me."

"Owen, why didn't you tell me that when I first asked you today?"

"Because I was sure you were going to react like Michael here."

"How did Schwartz react to the loss of the weapon? He must have known it was you."

"He did know, but I guess he didn't care about it that much, he was more worried about the loss of some family jewelry he kept there. This guy is insane I'm telling you…one minute he wants to blow up an entire building full of government operatives and the next he starts wailing about some stone, while I was his _friend_ he killed some guys who were working years for him, just because they dared to tell him he was wrong in going along with that mission. Of course I didn't care much at that time."

"He was laying low all these years, and now all of a sudden he decides to come to the States? He knows he'll be hunted down, by both CIA, FBI and Division." Michael made the conclusion after listening to Owen's story. "I think he's planning a come back."

"You see Nikita? Your boyfriend here thinks exactly like me," Owen said with a triumphant smile, "that's why I came back. I'm not saying he doesn't have the list, but that might just be a decoy. We need to move, be one step ahead of him."

"I'm sorry, did you just say we? Since when are you a part of this mission in the first place?" Michael wondered while looking at Owen. Nikita rolled her eyes and said:

"Boys we don't have time for that…Babe let's go meet Ryan…Owen, I'm not going to ask you twice, but you have to be here for when I come back."

Owen nodded, Michael didn't say anything, so she just took his hand and they left the apartment. The drive to the meeting place with Ryan was quiet; Michael didn't say a word, a thing which had Nikita worried.

"I'm sorry I didn't manage to tell you that Owen is back. I know you still don't like him, but I do think he might help us, trust me on this."

"You're right, I've just been thinking about this story he told us. Percy is on another of his stupid loyalty tests, and he chose this mission to do it."

"We'll make sure everything works out in the end, we'll do it our way Michael. I hope you're not staying in the car. You wanted to come with me so badly…don't tell me you changed your mind."

Michael kissed her, and looked in her eyes:

"I didn't, just thought you should go first while I park."

Nikita agreed and got out of the car, only to find a very nervous Ryan waiting for her. The moment he spotted her approaching, he practically ran towards her:

"The meeting is tomorrow, and would you please tell me why is that they can't meet in some dark alley to do the trade. Why are they making parties to do that?"

"To make sure they get out alive. This is not a spy movie Ryan, and they are just covering their backs. Where is the meeting place?"

"It's in…" Ryan stopped in his track when he saw Michael. If to say he was surprised to see Nikita extending her hand to him, and then smiling at him would be an understatement. Ryan was genuinely shocked. Michael was the first one to speak.

"Sorry I was late; I had to park the car nearby. Fletcher," Michael nodded acknowledging his presence, "I hope you don't mind me being here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I'll try and get the next one done soon, but work is being such a pain...**

**I'm glad I got to bring Owen back, it's so much funnier to write with him here, lol...Leave me your thoughts, ideas, reviews...anything you want**

**by the way...welcome to the new people reading the story, hope you enjoy it**

**xoxo**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

**FALLEN ANGELS**

**Chapter 9**

"Nikita, what is he doing here? He's Division. He can't…"

"He's not Division anymore Ryan…he's here to help. You were saying the mission is…"

"In the suite of the Willard, tomorrow at 8 pm…he's having a kind of party…very selective people."

"I bet…money launderers, and all their kinds," Michael said and Ryan chuckled, "very selective people."

"We'll have CIA agents there, FBI too; they'll pose as people interested in buying weapons from Schwartz. He won't be able to make a move without us seeing it."

Nikita exchanged a quick glance with Michael, and then told Ryan:

"You have to make sure their number is limited to the max, make up anything you want. It's important Ryan."

"I can't do that Nikita, who would ever listen to me? I'm just an analyst."

"Ryan…this is not just a mission consisting of getting that list back; if this goes according to Schwartz's plan…everyone in the room will be dead. I'm betting that new boss of yours wants to avoid that."

"How can you be so sure of this Nikita?"

"I have…my sources," Nikita told Ryan, a thing which made Michael scowl, she continued addressing both of them" he's reliable, and he knows how Schwartz does his things."

"Right…I'm going to call Birkoff now, ask him to have everything ready by the time we get back."

Michael took his phone out and dialed Birkoff. Ryan made a sign and Nikita stepped closer to him.

"He's calling Division, and you're ok with that? I don't get it."

"It's a lot to explain, the thing is I have a team with me now, so the chances of getting a good outcome out of this mission is looking even more realistic."

Ryan looked at Nikita, and when he noticed the smile on her lips, couldn't help but ask:

"Is he the one you told me about?"

"Yes, he's the one I meant when I said someone changed my perspective on life in general. He's helping now…having him on my side simplifies things…we will have a positive outcome after this mission, I'm sure of it."

"I trust you Nikita; do we need to cover anything else?"

"I don't think so, Birkoff will set up all details, and we'll go according to the plan, the only thing we can't control will be the FBI and CIA agents there…we'll need their exact number."

"I'll get that for you, if it's so important, you'll have it first thing in the morning."

"Just spoken with Birkoff," Michael told them as he put the phone back into his pocket, "Alex gave Percy the details about tomorrow, and he's already setting up the mission."

"Didn't Percy wonder why you were not there?"

"Birkoff told him I'm checking up on some recruit who has problems with adapting to the outside life. He got us covered."

Ryan looked baffled at the exchange, being somewhat amazed at the fact that both Nikita and Michael could understand each other without even having to speak too much. He almost felt like he was intruding on a private moment, but then he remembered they were actually here on business and he was determined to make this mission a success.

"Is Alex going to be here or are you meeting her later?"

"Now that you mention it Ryan, she was supposed to be here, unless she was kept in Amanda land, like Michael usually says."

Ryan smiled and looked at Michael, who heard the sound of a car engine, and turned his head toward the sound only to see Alex approaching at a fast pace.

"Birkoff said you two should head straight home, no stops for…I'm so not going to repeat everything he told me about that…Sir," she nodded towards Ryan.

"You call me Ryan now…we're off books. I guess you could even say this is the first time we meet. It's nice to meet you Alex."

"Likewise Sir…I meant Ryan."

"Nikita, she was really great today…you could have said she's been on the field for ages."

"What can I say…I had the best teachers," Alex said and nudged Nikita, who just smiled at her, "but Ryan here has been very helpful too."

"I'm just happy I was able to help…last time it was really intense, but we still managed to get that code for your kill…"

"For your tracker Alex," Nikita interrupted the conversation and gave Ryan a panicked look while Michael squeezed her hand, "the surgery is close, and we'll take it out."

"Of course…we've talked about this," Alex smiled, but Michael noticed it was a forced one, "so how are we doing this?"

"I'll get the number of agents tomorrow, let Alex know, so that you could go forward with your plan."

Ryan's phone rings and he excuses himself to talk. Alex checks that's he's out of the range of hearing, and looks at Nikita.

"What was that?"

"Don't mind Ryan, he's not into all these Division specifics…"

"Will you please stop lying to me for once?" Alex asked in an angry voice pointing at both Michael and Nikita, "for whatever reason both of you seem to think I need babysitters…I really don't, I'm a grown up now."

"Alex, I was…"

"Going to tell me? Nikita, when exactly were you planning on doing that? After the surgery? My God, it all makes sense now. The way you reacted in the store, the panicked look in your eyes."

"Let me explain…"

"You're no better Michael, you knew from the very start about the kill chip, yet you stayed quiet…listen I can't do this right now, I need time out."

Alex left not even looking back, Nikita wanted to stop her, but Michael blocked her way.

"Let her leave, she needs to deal with it on her own."

"But I want to talk with her; I can't have her thinking that…"

"When she's ready to talk, she'll come to you…I know I did."

Nikita tried to smile, but didn't even manage to do that and in an attempt to try and hide her tears she just hugged Michael who was whispering soothing words while kissing her hair. When Nikita heard Ryan returning, she faced him with a neutral face.

"Where did Alex go?" Ryan asked while looking for her, "I'm sorry if I messed up things by mentioning the kill chip, I didn't know."

"It's ok Ryan, we'll deal with that."

"Sorry about the call, I need to get a report ready for tomorrow morning…will you let me know how the plan goes?"

"Of course, you can count on it."

After Ryan left, Michael and Nikita walked silently to the car. The drive home was quick, a thing which didn't escape Nikita's notice:

"You're training for a race babe?"

"No, not really…just thought it wouldn't be a good idea leaving Birkoff and Owen alone for that long."

Nikita sighed and as they entered the loft, they found something out of the ordinary; Owen and Birkoff were really engrossed in playing a video game:

"I will kill you; you don't do that and expect to get away with it. Cleaner or not, I'm still better than you."

"You've got nothing on me nerd…I will hunt you down after this. How can you expect to blow up my supplies and then walk away alive…get ready for payback."

They high fived each other and this was the moment where Nikita burst out laughing.

"I think I have the wrong house, anyone going to explain this to me?"

"Well, I decided to play a game with Super Owen here, the game Alex gave me this morning…by the way Nikki, you should buy me a new TV for when I come here, the biggest you can find. It's so I don't get bored while you two are…out on missions."

"You have yourself a deal Birkoff. Now what kind of plan do you have?"

"I found out that Oliver Schwartz will be staying in the George Washington suite," Birkoff said and opened his computer with the plan of the suite, "shocking or not, the party will be both in the suite and the foyer. The room is airy with a view on the National airport or the US Capitol on the other side."

"I already told Birkoff that Oliver has only two guards with him, and they'll try and blend in, while staying close to him."

"Percy is only sending Mickey, Alex and Roan with his puppets, but we won't have to worry about them, they'll be busy blowing off Oliver's chopper."

"Now we need to find out where would anyone hide a bomb, plus I'll need to be there too."

"Nikki, give little old me some credit…you'll be there as an event planner, and you'll have access to Schwartz without him suspecting anything."

"Birkoff, you're a…"

"Genius? Yeah I've been told that lately. I've been thinking the bomb could be placed somewhere near the divider standing in the living room, it's used to close off the dining area from the sitting one. Owen here will be there too, he's friends with the dude."

"Perfect…we'll make it look as if Owen had to do with the organization of the gala."

"Wait a minute…that would imply you going with him at the party."

"Michael, it will be fine, I promise"

"I will take care of her" Owen assured Michael, who shot him a disbelieving look.

"Where did I hear that? Oh right, when the two of you went to London…and we all know how that ended, you threw her in front of a car."

"Nikki, do you have any popcorn? This is about to get really interesting, I love live fights," Birkoff clapped and sat on the chair, "don't mind me, please continue."

"You're not going with him Nikita…period."

"Babe please, you'll be there too, nothing could happen with you there."

"No…out of the question."

"I'm sorry man, I wasn't myself back then…I'll really do my best to keep her safe this time."

"Not a chance in hell. I'm not risking her safety, to make you feel better Elliot."

"Get him Mikey, show him how we stand up for each other…he's so lying to your face, I'm on your side now," Birkoff cheered, but hid his face the moment Nikita faced him, "I meant let the dude talk, hear him out…yep…that's what I wanted to say. NOT."

"I thought it would be difficult dealing with both Birkoff and Michael…I can't do this with the three of you."

"Nikki, that was a low blow…I've been behaving lately."

'What the nerd said…we've even bonded, see I'm socializing, just like you asked."

"Stop it…guys you're making my head spin, I can't deal with 3 children at the same time."

Michael's phone buzzes and he takes his time to read the text, having a worried look on his face.

"Birkoff we need to go…Percy wants us in…now."

/

"I don't get it…how could we let that slip away from us?" Percy asked Amanda while pointing at his screen. "Why didn't Birkoff tell us?"

"He's been busy, with you making him check the security up until level 5; he's kind of panicking when he has tons of stuff to do. It's normal; I really don't know what has you this worried."

"Oversight will not be happy about this."

"They won't care about Owen Elliot…he's our problem Percy."

When Michael and Borkoff entered Percy's office, they were surprised to see Amanda there, but they managed to keep the surprise off their faces as they took their seats opposite their bosses.

"We're here now, what was this urgent Percy?"

"I just have a question for now…how come am I the last one to find out Nikita's boyfriend is back in town?"

* * *

><p>AN- just tell me how excited are you guys for the Comic Con panel? I seriosuly can't wait...it's been way too long without any scoop, and September seems so far away :(

that was another chappy, hope you enjoy

33333

V


	10. Chapter 10

**FALLEN ANGELS**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N-This chappy goes to the amazing LatinaGurl96 who came up with the Super Owen name...and let me use it in the story :D**

* * *

><p>"Nikita's boyfriend? Oh you mean Elliot."<p>

"I killed her previous one so of course I mean Owen Elliot Michael, unless she has a new one that I don't know of."

"Michael, you've got to admit it's kind of suspicious Elliot comes into town and gets past you, when last time you spotted him the second he set foot in London," Amanda told Michael while giving him photos of Owen from when they were in London.

"Amanda and what exactly makes you think he got past me? Birkoff, when did we get the info about Elliot being in town?"

"Earlier this morning," Birkoff told them and handed both Percy and Amanda some papers indicating the time Owen landed in the city. "The boyfriend's pic was taken this morning, I guess there's no need for facial recognition, am I right?"

"Why am I being informed just now?"

"Because he has to think we have no idea that he's here. We manage to do that for a few days, and we kill two birds with a stone."

Percy tapped his fingers on the paper in front of him while exchanging glances with Amanda, and then checking up on Birkoff and Michael, but their faces betrayed no emotion. Amanda was the first one to speak:

"We didn't know you had a plan Michael, we weren't informed."

"I didn't have time to do it, but my whole point was that the guy is still on the regimen, he doesn't have a refill, he'll go crazy soon enough, not that he already isn't…and this is where we get him."

"I approve of Michael's plan; we let him think he wasn't spotted by us. And since we're all here: did Birkoff tell you about the amazing plan he set up for the Oliver Schwartz mission?"

"He actually did, and I heard we split up tasks, Roan and his team up on the roof with the chopper, me and Alex inside going after the list."

"Perfect, isn't it Amanda? I love when things work out in the end. Birkoff would you please bring me the stats on last months mission."

"Sure, be back in a second" Birkoff told them, and then the office with Michael, while Percy and Amanda smiled knowingly at each other. After they go to the tech room, Birkoff sat on his chair with a huff:

"Now that was close Mikey."

"Tell me about it, how did you even manage to print those pages in time?"

"I thought something was going on, didn't know if it was Super Owen related, so I took a wild guess, we wouldn't have been here if they called us in for a different reason."

"You got that right Birkoff, I still think they're up to something."

"This time I agree with you Mikey. Amanda was way too nice for my liking."

/

Nikita was nervously pacing around the loft with the phone in her hands. She needed Michael here to talk with him, needed his support as well as she needed Alex here to be able to explain things. It just wasn't possible to lose her over this when they barely managed to get through the lie involving her father's death.

"Nikita if you'll allow me a question, why wasn't Alex present at the meeting with Fletchy? Did Percy give her some new assignment?" Owen interrupted Nikita's musings, "or was it something else?"

"Something else," she responded in a small voice, "I'm still hoping she will come, I want to wait here for her."

"Ok, I got the hint…that means a change of subject. I have another question, you must know since your boyfriend is still Division: did Percy go through with the idea of using the kill chip on recruits?" When Nikita didn't answer Owen looked closely and noticed the worry in her eyes, "oh my…he's already used it, am I right? He's used it on Alex, and she found out about it…not from you. Safe to say she wasn't too happy."

"She was furious Owen, and with every right."

"According to you…listen Percy was thinking about this idea long before your little mole came into the picture, the recruits just got caught in the middle and Alex should know that."

"Great…things keep getting better and better," Alex said as she entered the loft, Owen turned to look at her and smiled, "now your cleaner guy knows the truth too, or did you lie to him?"

"First of all, you're being rude, and I get mad at rude people…my name is Owen so your cleaner comment was out of place."

"You're expecting apologies? Keep waiting, and if I hurt your feelings, it's very good because I was aiming at that."

"Alex stop it, let's talk…"

"So you could tell me what exactly Nikita? Another lie? That should come out easy; you're the expert in lying."

"That's enough…I understand you're hurt, and you have every right to be."

"You think? How would you feel if your mentor lied to you? Oh wait…your mentor was Michael, and you know everything about each other."

"Missy…"

"Was I talking to you Owen? And Nikita, there's also this little issue about my father's death."

"We discussed about that, I explained my reasons, I thought we have covered it."

"No, because you told me afraid someone would do it before you, like for example Ryan today."

"Why are you doing this Alex?"

"Why am I…because I need one true thing in my life, and I don't have it. How can I even be sure that what you told me is true if all you do is lie? Do you even care about someone enough as to tell them the truth? How about Michael, did you tell him the truth when you told him you loved him?"

Nikita was really hurt by her words, so she staggered back, bumping into Owen, who wanted to help her take a seat. But she brushed him off, and took a moment to glance out the window in an attempt to fight back tears. Owen approached Alex and took her hand a little bit harsher:

"Listen missy, I don't know you, but I already don't like you."

"If it helps the feeling is mutual."

"If it helps, I'm not going to let you speak like that with me or with her."

"What is it with you guys always coming to her rescue? First Ryan, you and now Michael…and just so you know I'm not afraid of you."

Owen smirked and walked silently behind her, all the time studying her. After hearing her breath quicken, he leaned and whispered in her ear:

"You should be, because you don't know me Alex; I'm someone you don't want to mess with. And I'm only nice with people I like and respect, and you don't fit into any of the categories mentioned above."

Alex shuddered, and turned to look at him ready with a snarky remark, but he just winked and made her a sign to keep her mouth shut, and addressed Nikita:

"I know when I'm not wanted, so this missy over here is my cue to leave."

"Owen you don't have too."

"I'm not used to dealing with spoiled brats, that's why I'll be back tomorrow, don't you worry though, and you won't have time to miss me."

Nikita smiled at him; making Owen somewhat relieved he managed to bring a smile on her face. Alex rolled her eyes, but Owen brushed past her with a cold look and left the loft.

"Alex I understand you're hurt, and nothing I say will make you feel better, but please, don't go down that road, don't become that person you hate so much."

"So now standing up for myself qualifies as becoming bad? Glad to know it, I learn everyday something new from you."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it…stop twisting my words."

"I was like this all along, Nikita…you just refused to see it. You can't see anything beyond this revenge of yours; I'm even surprised you managed to let Michael in…news flash: your actions won't bring Daniel back, so why don't you just focus on the future?"

"Alex please let me help you."

"I don't need your help; after this is over we're going separate ways. You know it's a good thing I didn't leave when we first planned my extraction…this is far more interesting to witness."

After Alex left without as much as goodbye Nikita felt like the walls were closing in on her, it was hard to breathe, and looking out the window didn't help anymore so she just ran to her car. Closing the door she started the engine, and drove away, not knowing the exact destination. She must have been on the road for hours because by the time she wanted to make something of her surroundings the only thing in front of her eyes was the cemetery. Nikita walked out of the car and stepped forward until she reached Daniel's grave where she fell on her knees and touched his name.

"Where do I even begin now? I really have no idea how I ended up here, but I guess you wanted to talk. About Alex, but she's wrong you know? She's confused…she needs someone to get through to her, but she won't listen to me, and she won't listen to Michael, I really don't know what to do…I want you to know one thing, she didn't really mean the things she said, she's just attacking everyone so it would make her feel better. Daniel, I'm really sorry I lied to you, hope you can forgive me some day, maybe Alex was right, I need to move on from the past, and I can't do that while he's out hurting people.; innocent people like you…then there's Michael, sure you would have liked him if you knew him the way I do, he's not the bad guy he appears to the outside world…he's different and he really loves me. I should probably go now, he'll get worried if I'm missing more than 5 minutes and he doesn't know where I am."

Nikita stood up and inhaled the night air, it made her feel free, then she remembered Michael, and the only thing she wanted was to be with him, so she ran to her car only to find Michael in the driver's seat.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Just a hunch, and that little fact that I know you…you being here means you spoke with Alex, am I right?"

Nikita sighed and nodded while silently getting into the car. As she closed the door she felt Michael's eyes on her, but she didn't tell him anything just hugged him really tight.

"Nikita you want to talk about this?"

"Not now babe, not now, but you were right; she did come to me…only not to talk, but to insult."

"I don't care about being right, if the result is you suffering the way you are now."

"I'll be fine Michael…especially now that you're here…let's go home, unless Percy needs you again."

"Oh, he just called me to ask about your boyfriend being in town and me not reporting that."

/

Alex was sitting at a table in a bar, looking at her empty glass. She motioned for the waiter to approach:

"Another drink miss? The usual juice or maybe something stronger?"

"No, the same…on a second thought bring me some Vodka…a whole bottle of it."

The waiter nodded in appreciation and left her table, only to return a few moments later with a bottle of the best Vodka they had. She gave him a generous tip, and was about to pour herself a glass when a large hand covered her glass:

"You don't want to do that Alex," Owen said as he took a seat at her table, "I'm not even asking for permission to take a seat because I already know your answer will be no."

"And yet you still seat at my table, why are you stalking me?" Alex asked in an angry voice, and then took the glass Owen was holding his hand on, and smashed into the nearby wall. "Did she send you here?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, please excuse my friend here; she's had a bit of a crazy day at work, her boss is losing his mind," Owen addressed the other clients, who were continuing to look at them. After he made sure nobody was listening anymore, he turned his attention towards Alex, "No, Nikita doesn't know I'm here…she'd probably kill me because I'm in a bar, of all places, speaking with you, so that leaves you with two options: either you agree to speak with me or option number two, which I'm sure you'll love, you agree to speak with me…question is which one do you like better?"

* * *

><p>AN-now you just tell me how amazing this Comic Con has been?I'm still trying to get through all the interviews ans spoilers, and OMG Mikita on a bike *faints*

but the best part of it was the shout out we got from Maggie&Shane bc of the book...Mikitaverse rules girlies, and I'm so happy of being part of one of the best fandoms in the world. We are the best, and now something we did made them teary eyed grateful; xoxo

V


	11. Chapter 11

**FALLEN ANGELS**

**Chapter 11**

**A/N- Marty...Escribí este capítulo sólo con tu ayuda...gracias**

**now back to plain English, thanks again for the moral support, you know what I'm talking about ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh my, you've given me so many choices that I have a hard time deciding" Alex answered in a mocking tone,"but if you insist, I'll go with option number 3…leave me alone."<p>

"You see, that's why you'll talk with me, because we are so much alike…and option number 3 is not available at the moment because I'm bored."

"Why won't you leave Owen? Why do you even care about the stuff I do?"

"Maybe I just decided to play nice for once…I've never done that, so it's a new territory for me."

"So…I'm your lab rat now?"

"No, that would be Fletcher, just don't tell Nikita I said that."

Alex laughed, and Owen noticed it was a genuine one, which meant his plan was working. He didn't know where the conversation would lead, but at least he was determined to try and reach out to Alex, even though she had no reason to listen to him, they barely knew each other. The moment she called the waiter and returned the bottle of vodka made him relax in his chair…Alex was the first one to speak:

"Since I suppose we're going to be honest here, I have a question, did you follow me here?"

"Maybe, maybe not," seeing Alex's disbelieving look Owen added, "right, you said being honest, fine…I did follow you here."

"Why in the world would you do that?"

"I'm not sure; maybe because I wanted to make sure you won't do something you might regret later, or tomorrow."

"Did you sign up to be a guardian?"

"Oh no…that was Percy promoting me…but right now I'm just Owen."

"How does it feel to be on the outside? You know I had the chance to be out and didn't take it, and now I'm back at being alone, people I trusted with my life…"

"Deep inside you know you can still trust them with your life, but hurt and anger are overcoming all other senses, believe me…and being on the outside has its advantages, like for example if you're as good as me, nobody can find you unless you come back or you want to be found."

"Modest much Owen?"

"Always, it's how I roll; you'll learn that if you'll stick around."

"Should I be afraid?"

"That's for you to decide…Alex I see you trying to change the subject, but I'm stubborn so I'll insist…I was in the same spot as you, all I wanted was to kill Percy because of Emily, she had nothing to do with this war, yet he killed her only because I loved her. I didn't care if I lived or died, and I couldn't understand why Nikita would risk her life to help me out of this mess."

"Yeah, she's generous like that, she likes to save people," Alex sighed, but then the anger returned, and her face reflected the same coldness as before, "or maybe she was just using you to get that damn black box of yours. Can't you see it? It's all about her and her stupid revenge. Michael is with her because he loves her…but she used me, she told me at the beginning that she'd help get the people who killed my father, yet she was the one to actually pull the trigger, so how does she expect me to react now? Why are you helping her Owen?"

"Because she gave me a second chance…I was the one to pull the trigger on Daniel and make it look like an accident, and I told her about it…she could have killed me right there, and with every right yet she chose to let me live, and then went to save you again, because regardless of what you say or feel right now she saved you back then when she was given strict orders to kill you."

"Will you please stop defending her? I don't know what she does with all of you, but it looks like I'm the only one able to see the truth, she's using you just like she used me for her own personal revenge…wake up Owen."

"You know what Miss Alexandra?" Owen asked her using the same angry tone of voice she had just now, "you said you were a grown up…news flash, you're not acting like one…you're just a kid, a spoiled stubborn kid…by the time you decide to grow up and be the person you claim to be, come find me…I could teach you a thing or two."

Owen stands up from the table, and knocks his chair down causing everyone present to look at them once again then leaves not bothering to look at Alex, who just shrugged. She left some bills on the table and hurried to the exit not sure of where she was supposed to go now or what to do, but somewhere deep inside she started realizing she might have been wrong about this whole situation. That thought alone scared her, and while she was making her to way to the car she spotted Owen on the other side of the parking lot. Alex didn't even have time to process the decision, but she found herself in front of Owens's car.

"I'm sorry," she said looking him in the eyes, "will you tell me about the regimen if I said already that I was sorry?"

Owen kept quiet for a few seconds, and then opened the passenger door and Alex quickly got in, and they drove away in the night.

/

When Michael checked up on Nikita she was still looking out the window without saying a word. She's been like this for hours and he couldn't have her blaming herself for something that wasn't her fault. So he slowly walks to her in the darkness, hugs her from behind and rests his chin on her shoulder. Feeling his presence made her relax, and she whispered:

"Michael, you know I'll never lie to you, right?"

"Hey of course I know that love…how did you even come to ask me that?"

"Alex asked if I told you the truth when I said I loved you…and I need you to tell me you believe me…You might doubt anything else, just never how much I really love you."

Michael kissed the side of her neck and then made her turn around to look him in the eyes. A moment of silence passed between them, filled with looks that expressed the love, devotion and adoration that words were not enough to express.

"Nikita…you know how I feel about you, and there is no need for others to try and diminish that. I know how you feel about me, and both of us know it's real, because it's ours and nobody else's business."

Nikita's heart bursts with love for this man, so broken, just like her…yet they've come this long road together in such a short amount of time. She studied his face for a moment, then puts her hands on his shoulders, and gets on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss in the lips then rests her head on his chest near his heart. Michael kisses her hair and whispers:

"I promise you, things will get better in the end, and while Alex is still figuring out what to do with her life, you'll always have me."

"I know babe…right now you're the only true thing in my life. I'm sorry if I made you worry about me tonight. I don't even know how I ended up there."

"What matters is that we're together now, and after this is over I'm taking you somewhere nice far away from here."

"With windows?"

"Yes, with really large windows."

Michael leans forward and kisses her and Nikita responds tenderly. He holds her in a tight embrace, and after a few minutes he picks her up in his arms and carries her to the bed. Nikita kisses his neck while tracing every inch of her face with her delicate fingers. Every single time she did that, she was amazed at the way his eyes trembled under her touch or the way his lips parted slowly, when she was about to kiss him. Michael slowly unbuttoned her blouse, and they reach for each other's arms in the darkness, and what starts as slow and sensual becomes explosive, hungry and aggressive.

The first rays of the sun found Nikita and Michael in each others arms, sleeping peacefully with no hint of distress or worries. It was just them, and they were different, right now they were Michael and Nikita, not the super spies or assassins they were trained to be. When Nikita woke up, she sighed in contentment and snuggled further into his embrace. A few hours later she was lying across his chest, and watched him sleep, until:

"How long have you actually been awake love?" Michael asked in a sleepy voice, "You know I can feel you watching me."

"Morning babe," Nikita greeted him and kissed his closed eyes, "you look cute when you sleep, so peaceful…just like an angel."

"Fallen angels…remember how Erik used to call us that?" Michael asked and noticed how Nikita tensed, "I'm sorry love, I shouldn't have mentioned him."

"It's ok Michael…I guess I'm not used to hearing this name after all this time, nobody called us that after he left, so it brought back all kind of memories…did Birkoff asked about him since he was here?"

"A few times…he seems to be sure Erik is either somewhere near or he's coming back soon. You know I could try and trace him before we leave…that is if you want to see him."

"I'm not sure Michael…I didn't even had time to process the thought that he might come back soon. I told Birkoff that because he got attached to Erik, but I'm conflicted about his possible return…I don't know what I would do if I got to see him after all these years; but can we please stop talking about him now?"

"You're right…I'm sorry…I would love if you would talk to me about Alex though. Did you make any decision concerning her?"

"I just want Alex to think this through on her own, not guided by anger…I don't want her becoming the person she hates so much."

"Love, when this is over…if she still wants to go on her own…you'll have to let her go, and you never know, we might meet her somewhere along the road."

"I know babe…believe me I know. I'm not ready, but that seems to be the thing she wants most, and I will do it."

Nikita placed a kiss over Michael's heart, and then they both closed their eyes and dozed off a little only to be awakened by the sound of Michael's phone. They both groaned and Nikita reached for the phone and handed it to him saying:

"Doesn't Birkoff sleep hun?" Nikita asked while getting off the bed. "I'll go make us some coffee, and you tell him I'll buy some sleeping pills, it helps sometimes."

Michael smiled, and answered his phone, only to hear Birkoff going crazy at the other end of the line. He tried to calm his friend, but didn't succeed.

"Birkoff, slow down…I can't understand what you're saying. What happened?"

"Michael…this is bad…Schwartz changed the location last minute, it's somewhere out of town…some villa. Percy doesn't know yet. Can you please come over?"

"I'll be there in 10…try and get the intel on the security system of the place until I get there."

By the time Nikita came back with the coffee she found Michael already dressed up and ready to go. She was ready to make a joke, but stopped when she saw that Michael didn't look happy at all.

"What's wrong hun? What did Birkoff say?"

"We have a problem love…Schwartz changed the location of the meeting last minute. It's now in some mansion outside the city…he doesn't want traces or witnesses of what he's about to do…I don't think we have enough time to set up a new plan for the mission, unless…"

"We do it through Division's official channels." Nikita said and her eyes lit up, "I wonder how Percy will feel about that, not that I care. Call Birkoff and tell him to inform Percy about the change in plans."

Nikita handed Michael his phone, and urged him to call Birkoff, he took her hand and got her to come closer, kissed her forehead and dialed:

"Birkoff…go work with Percy and make them a plan with all the info he has on the villa and its placement. I'll be there shortly, and you try and finish with them by then," Michael puts his phone in his pocket and kisses Nikita's hand," I guess I'll see you tonight."

"You most definitely will see me tonight, and if you behave I might have a surprise for you."

"You know how I feel about surprises…promise me you'll stay as far away from him as possible, please love."

"Michael, let's not go there again, I don't want to fight with you now."

"And I don't want you ending up in front of a car again; this is way more serious than London. And the two of you are coming together, he's your date?"

"For God's sake babe, what brought this on? Did Percy's comment about Owen upset you? Are you jealous? Michael, you don't have to be, you know where my heart is…maybe Percy was just testing you, he always suspected about us in the past…you'll be there too, and I always feel safe with you around."

"Yes I'll be there, but I won't be able to do anything, God…I'm still Division, if he goes crazy again, I'll have to kill him. And don't even try to talk me out of this."

"No, you won't have to…Owen is not your enemy anymore, we need to learn to work together."

"I'm not promising anything, and I still believe he's hiding something," Michael said in a stern voice, kissed her and left; Nikita smiled, took her phone from the table and dialed Owen's number:

"Owen, I need you here for yesterday, that means you had to be here 5 minutes ago. Hurry up, we have a problem."

* * *

><p>AN- you guys, who's excited for the TCA? Raise your hands...lol...I know I am, that's why I decided to finish this chapter earlier just in case.

so next chappy will start with the party, and I wanted to try something, those who review, will get a sneak peek from the next chapter, k?

see you soon

xoxo

V


	12. Chapter 12

**FALLEN ANGELS**

**Chapter 12**

When Michael got to Division he found Alex near the elevators:

"Alex, can we please talk?'

"I don't have the time, but if you insist…just wanted to let you know I'm still out of here after this is over."

"Nobody is disputing that, we get it, but before you leave…you two need to talk."

"I know Michael; I know…maybe if I have time, I'll stop by before leaving; Birkoff already briefed me on the missions, so I'll just see you tonight at the party; take care."

Alex smiled at Michael and went to the elevators, and on his way to the tech room he thought that maybe there was still a chance Alex might turn around from that dark path she was taking now. He remembered Nikita telling him about the nightmare Alex had, and wondered if it wasn't a premonition she might have had regarding her future. It still looked to him as if she was content with the events, and wasn't particularly interested in being the Alex Nikita knew until a while ago. At the same time he wasn't sure if Nikita was ready to let Alex go her own way…his thoughts were interrupted the moment he entered the tech room and saw Birkoff searching frantically through some papers.

"Michael, good thing you're here already…we can begin…Percy is with Oversight now, strangely enough Amanda is out too…Nikki, can you hear us?" Birkoff asked while handing Michael a report on the security system of the villa.

"Loud and clear Birkoff…fancy hearing you too babe," Nikita greeted Michael, a thing which made both Owen and Birkoff huff and roll their eyes, "and before we start, nerd…please stop doing that."

"What did I do now?"

"I'm imagining the same thing Owen did, even though I didn't see you…so stop it."

"Fine…one's not allowed to have some fun these days…what has the world come to?" Birkoff asked in a hurt voice and sighed, "I sent you the plans of the villa, as well as the escape route…our escape route included."

"I suppose I can take care of myself," Owen noted while sitting in his chair.

"I was talking about the fact that Division has another escape route, ok? But if you don't like my plan, feel free to make it out on your own."

"I'm sure Owen didn't mean to say that…he's just confused about life in general," Michael stressed the last part, and Birkoff smiled at him, "now I read the security system is a little bit tricky."

"It is Mikey…his security system includes everything from bulletproof walls, ceilings and windows to a system that will drop a gas blanket or blinding tear gas on the intruder."

"So…going in and getting out quickly is out of the question," Nikita stated while studying the plan Birkoff sent her, "What do you think Owen?"

"We could go down the stairs next to sector 03, get the code, open the door and get the list, and then we're out before he blows the place out."

"No," both Nikita and Birkoff shouted at the same time, and then she continued, "out of the question, the guy has a biometric security system, and we're not going there to die."

"I see the system is based on the angle of his jaw…impossible to fake," Michael concluded, and was about to suggest the impossible, but then he remembered one of his previous missions, "unless we can make him open that door for us, so Birkoff can save the parameters and we could open it later."

"I can take care of that," Nikita said already forming a plan in her head, and she was sure Michael will not approve, "love we might do the same thing we did when we found Kasim for the first time."

"No…it's too risky. Nikita, what if he sees you with Owen and thinks you're Division?"

"He won't, I'll take care of that. Babe let me do this, I need to do this…you know it, we can't back down now; it's too late in the game."

"Fine, but I'm not letting you out of my sight after we get there. Birkoff what more can you tell us?"

"Guys to make it easier for us, look at slide B, the sensing devices on the entry/exit doors have been assigned to zone 01, on windows in the bedrooms to zone 02, on the living room to zone 03, dinning room and patio to zone 04, garden area to zone 05 and so on. I have the alarm system displayed on my screen…one of you needs to pass near one of the zones and get it activated for me."

"Birkoff, I'll do that while Alex distracts the guards…now if you'll excuse me boys I need to get ready. Please behave tonight, all of you…and nerd please secure the line of the coms a few hours before we even get there."

"Already on it Nikki."

Nikita closed the dialogue window, and looked at Owen who was still examining the plans of the stairs.

"Owen, what did I tell you when you came back?"

"A lot of things, but basically your game, your rules. I'm not going to interfere with that, we'll do it your way, I'll even stay in the car if you want to…what time should I come pick you up?"

"Around 7 now go get ready to just sit there and look pretty."

The next several hours proved to be different for the entire team: Birkoff and Michael were explaining the other plan to the Division strike team, as well as handing Roan the plans for the chopper Schwartz was using, what they didn't notice was the fact that Amanda was watching their every move from Operations.

Alex was in her apartment getting ready for the party when Amanda stopped by to bring her the dress. She chose a buttercup cocktail dress Alex didn't particularly like, but as she looked at herself in the mirror she thought it might be appropriate for the occasion.

Owen was probably the first to be ready for the party and as he was waiting for Nikita to come out he was quickly texting someone. The moment Nikita appeared he hid his phone in his pocket and looked at her in awe. She was wearing a one shoulder, short silver asymmetrical dress that made her eyes shine in a special light and accentuated her curves.

"You look spectacular."

"Thank you very much Owen…I didn't know you had it in you."

They both laughed, he helped her get into the car, and they drove to the villa. It looked amazing during the night, with lights woven through every tree branch, lots of flowers on the path leading to the entrance. Nikita looked around, and based on Ryan's intel she spotted the agents among the guests entering the house. She took Owen's hand, and they mingled among the guests.

"Do you see Schwartz?"

"No…he's not in the room…yet," Owen told Nikita, and watched as she approached the windows to lightly tap on them. "and what exactly are you doing now?"

"Helping Birkoff get access to the system…Birkoff did you get it?"

"Zone 03 all set…good luck Nikki, you don't have a lot of time left though…two hours tops."

"Copied…we'll go enjoy the party, until we find your friend."

"He's not my friend."

"You'll have to forget about this tonight and act as if you're happy to see him."

They started moving through the crowd, greeting people, telling them to enjoy the evening, and making small talk, while on the other side of the room Michael was giving his latest instructions to the strike team. He sent them to the garden area, telling them to be out on the look because Nikita should be here anytime. As Nikita was heading towards the dinning area, all the lights went out, and on top of the stairs appeared Oliver Schwartz, a man in his mid thirties, black hair and piercing green eyes.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen…I'm quoting one of my favorite movies here, but trust me when I say…we are tonight's entertainment. Hope you all enjoy your evening here."

A ridiculously dramatic music started playing as he came down the stairs, he was going to ask for a drink, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Owen and Nikita approaching him.

"Owen, it's so…unexpected to see you here. I don't remember sending you the invite."

"It must have gotten lost in the mail…but my friend here organized the whole thing, so she invited me, and I accepted."

"Well hello beautiful. You look stunning miss…"

"Sadly you're not the Joker...and my name is Nikita; let me tell you this house is amazing…I had great time getting it ready for the party, but…would have loved to see more of it…I wasn't allowed to do that….the time frame was kind of tight."

"Excuse my men Nikita….they're the worst brutes you'll ever find…they have no idea how to treat a lady. I could happily show you around, to make it up for them…after I take care of some business. Owen your girlfriend…"

"We're just friends Oliver…I have a boyfriend."

"I thought you couldn't have been dating him, but it's such a shame you're off the market," Oliver concluded in a sad tone," now excuse me, I'll be back in a bit."

After Oliver left, Nikita took a glass of champagne from one of the waiters and said a in low voice:

"That went well, though the guy is completely nuts…Birkoff, how fast can you get the feds out of here?"

"Been trying to do that Nikki, but reaching them one by one is taking a lot of time…10 of them are out already."

"It's ok…we'll figure something out," Nikita assured him, and looked around the room to spot Michael at the bar, she smiled at him and he raised his glass at her.

"You look amazing love."

"Thought you might like it. That suit looks really…**fit**. Such a shame you're on the other side of the room."

"I know the feeling…"

"Oh My God…it starts again…could you at least try and behave in public? You do know we all can hear you, right?"

"You're not being subtle," Alex added rolling her eyes," I'm going to secure the section leading up to the stairs in sector 03. We can move there in 10 minutes."

Owen excused himself too, and left for the patio, while Nikita was left talking with one of the guests. After a while, when she turned to look for Michael, she saw a woman flirting with him at the bar.

"Birkoff, who is that?"

"Who's who, Nikki?"

"The…lady talking with Michael."

"Let me check…oh, she's Oliver's crazy cousin, spent some time in detox…Heidi. Why are you…oh no, no…absolutely not, Nikita please."

"I need to go over there…please secure Michael's line for a bit."

"I can't…if Percy comes in looking for Michael and he's off radar…it will blow up right in front of our faces."

"Birkoff I only need 5 minutes."

"No…I know you can kill in two seconds, and you're not committing murder in front of all these people. Forget it."

"I'm not going to…kill her; I'm just going to talk with her."

"Right…and I'm the Easter Bunny, especially seeing how she's touching his hand. You can't go there alone, where is Owen?"

"He left a while ago…Birkoff, I promise you she's leaving unharmed…give me 5 minutes."

"The things I do for you Nikki…you have 5 minutes and not one second more…plus she walks out alive…promise me Nikki."

"I promise; you can trust me. Thank you nerd."

Birkoff chuckled, and secured Michael's line, after looking around and making sure Percy was nowhere near in sight. After finishing, he started looking for Owen, who was on the patio, speaking on his phone in a hushed voice:

"Listen, I don't care what you do, or how you do it, but you get your agents out of here…this place is going to blow up any second now, and you can't afford to lose staff…Division is on it, and they don't care who goes down, you know it better than anyone else…I don't care, this was not the arrangement, I didn't come back to cover up for you…this is over; I'm out of this. I'm not going to lie to them anymore, so you get your agents out, or I tell the truth."

Owen snapped his phone shut and slowly inhaled to calm down. He had no idea how long he was going to be able to keep this up, but he needed to do it, to make it right. When he turned around he saw Alex was standing right behind him.

"And what truth are you going to tell Owen?"

* * *

><p>AN- sooooooooooo...how did everyone like Maggie's dress at TCA? I thought she looked amazing, but when doesn't she, right? Don't even get me started on the award she was supposed to win...at least Shane won, so all the voting wasn't in vain :D...and who are we to disagree that Shane looks great in suits? :P

ermmmm...what else? oh would love to hear...or read for that matter, what you think...see you next time :)

V


	13. Chapter 13

**FALLEN ANGELS**

**Chapter 13**

**A/N- Marty...I hope this uploads before you wake up :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Not that it's any of your business, but I was making sure the feds are out of there in 5 minutes…they make me nervous, and I can't work like that."<p>

"You seem sure your plan will work…and a lot of things could happen."

"I'm not acting on something unless I'm fairly sure of the outcome; that's how I roll…you look pretty…nice today."

"You don't look so bad yourself…you clean up nice."

"Only when I know I'm about to blow up…you were looking for me?"

"Birkoff said you were off radar and he needs you…seemed important and worth the risk."

Alex winked at him, and left looking for a waiter, while Owen silently turned on his earpiece bud.

"Dude…where the hell were you?"

"In the patio, spying on Roan…don't worry he didn't spot me, what's up?"

"A live murder will be up, if you don't go inside…go find Nikita, now."

Owen was confused so he looked around the patio, but there was no sign of Nikita, and quickly entered the house. At the entrance he bumped into one of Schwartz's guards, but he didn't recognize him, so Owen just excused himself and entered the living room. In the meantime Nikita made her way to the bar, and got in between Michael and Heidi, bumping her away from him in the process.

"Excuse me," Nikita practically sneered at Heidi, while Michael hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder," I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Actually you really are…we were kind of in the middle of something. Would you mind leaving?"

"I would, because if someone needs to leave that's you."

"And you are going to make me?"

"Little girl, you have no idea whom are you messing with…you don't want to see me mad."

"I'm not intimidated by you, so will you leave now?"

"No, I'd like to stay," Nikita told her, and wanted to let go of Michael's arms. To any outsider this whole scene would have looked as if Michael was hugging her really tight, when in reality he was trying to restrain her, "what's your name?"

"I'm Heidi…Oliver's cousin, and you are…"

"I'm Nikita, the person you're really trying to get mad, and I'm Michael's girl…"

"Fiancée," Michael interrupted, while still keeping Nikita from leaping over at Heidi," she's just not used to the word yet."

"Punch her Nikki, throw a drink on her dress, anything," Birkoff yelled over the com," just don't kill her, you promised me."

"Wow, I didn't know you were engaged to be honest…you two look…cute," Heidi wanted to use a sweet tone, but Nikita wasn't fooled, and caught up easily on her real intentions," how long?"

"Practically forever, and you would have known if you would have asked him."

"My bad…is that…are you wearing a Basil Soda haute couture dress? I've wanted one for ages."

"Yes it is," Nikita cut her shortly," I got it as a favor from the man himself. Now if you'll excuse us, I haven't seen him the entire day. We need to catch up…so you can leave now."

Heidi left quickly, but not before turning and throwing one last glance in their direction. She was not used to people talking with her that way, and now she was forming a plan to get back at these two. Nikita turned at Michael, and was about to speak, but suddenly he put his hand over her mouth and said:

"Yes Percy?"

"Michael…how's everything going? Is Alex behaving?"

"We located the list…Alex is securing the sector, and we're getting in 5 minutes."

"Any sign of…Nikita?"

"No," Michael said while smiling at her," but I've seen Elliot around."

"That means she's close too…report back when you find her."

"Of course," Michael told him, and ended the conversation on his com," now, you were saying?"

"Fiancée, huh? Didn't know you had one…did you ask her too?" Nikita looked up at Michael while messing with his tie," you know…she might say no."

"Well, I'm hoping she'll say yes…sometime in the future," Michael whispered in her ear," did I tell you…you look absolutely amazing."

"You might say it again, if you want me to forget you were flirting with…Heidi."

"Love, how could I do that when I have you on the other side of the room?"

"Gross…guys, please…spare my feelings. I nearly had a heart attack the moment Percy walks in and asked for you…and you two are playing love games here…grow up and focus. I have no idea how you've handled things before I came along."

"Sorry nerd."

"Yeah, yeah…you all say that in the beginning…oops, guys…Oli is coming your way. Could you keep your hands off each other, so that we could all act professionally now?"

Michael let go of Nikita in time, she managed to turn away from him just when Owen came near them, and took her by the hand. Oliver approached Nikita, smiled and extended his hand:

"I'm so sorry for the wait…my family tends to go a little how do you American call it? Overboard…during events like this."

"I think that's natural, but the party looks magnificent, so maybe they felt a little overwhelmed."

"If anything looks magnificent today it is thanks to you lovely lady. Owen would you mind if I steal her for a few minutes?"

"No, he wouldn't mind," Nikita said addressing both Michael and Owen," because I'll be back shortly."

Nikita linked arms with Oliver, and he went on showing parts of the house she told him she didn't manage to see while planning the event in such a short amount of time. Owen looked at Michael and said:

"I'll go get the cars ready."

"You better stick around, and make sure she's ok…Percy sent me to check on Roan anyway so I'll take care of the rest."

"Nikki would be so proud of you guys," Birkoff said in an overly dramatic tone," you two managed to say two words without wanting to kill each other."

"Shut up Birkoff," they said at the same time, which made Birkoff laugh even harder.

They parted ways and Birkoff started looking after Nikita on the security cameras, and she was still with Oliver, engaged in what seemed to be a very relaxed conversation. He was showing her some of his favorite paintings when they got to the stairs leading up to the safe where he kept the list so many people were looking for.

"And what's downstairs?" Nikita asked flashing a smile she knew never failed, "there's no light turned on…looks scary."

"No it's nothing scary there," Oliver laughed and squeezed her hand; Nikita flinched, but he didn't even notice it," just some stuff I like to keep for myself."

"Oh, I'm sorry I even insisted…private things should stay private."

"True, a lot of people are after thins thing…but for you I can make an exception, I'll show you the room if you tell me how you met Owen."

"We met almost a year ago…he was hurt really bad, he appeared to be running from something or someone, so I helped him out."

"You're a good person…now tell me the truth, how does your boyfriend feel about Owen?"

"I'm far from a good person, but Owen looked like he needed help, and who am I to deny it? Now my boyfriend and Owen…they had their differences in the past. I think now they might be ok, how come you know Owen?"

"Let's just say we met when he was working for the guys he was running from…when you met him that is; and we parted ways not in a nice way, but I'm over it."

"That's why the cold shoulder when you met….any particular reason?"

"No…since we're done talking about Owen, let me show you the last stop of the tour."

Nikita smiled, and he led her down the stairs putting his hand on the small of her back; she managed to make him take his hand away by the time they reached the room. It was rather small, but had a door made of glass with a small device attached to its front. Oliver approached the device close enough so it could scan the angle of his jaw, and the door opened:

"You know the walls and the door are bullet proof, and if you're inside and the door closes, it starts releasing a gas that makes you faint, and then you…cease to exist, in a matter of just minutes. It keeps people away; knowing that the only way to open the door is from the outside."

"That sounds…final."

"Nikki, I got it," Birkoff told Nikita over the com," you can now leave this dude; my God…he's so creepy. Get out of there…I'm sending the guys the parameters."

Oliver's phone rang and he started speaking really quick in German, and Nikita breathed sigh of relief when she heard he needed to leave because Heidi did something that required his immediate attention.

"I'm sorry again, my cousin, she's a little crazy, and is creating some problems upstairs for one of the guests, wait here for me I'll be right back."

"Sure…do you have a bathroom here? I need to refresh my make up a little."

"Of course…it's the door on the right of the stairs," Oliver pointed to the other side, and whispered in her ear," but you look flawless right now."

He smiled sweetly at her and ran up the stairs, while Nikita shuddered and closed her eyes to regain the calm in the silence that followed. She looked at the opened door, and it took her seconds to decide that this was the right opportunity to get that list and leave before anyone comes back.

"Birkoff, I'm going in now…perfect timing, and the door is open, I'm going to switch the lists now."

"Nikki don't…I freak out when we do stuff not according to the plan, please go upstairs and come back later with Michael or Owen."

"Birkoff you just tell me when Schwartz is back."

"Michael will kill me and I'm too young to die…don't go there alone; please."

"He won't know if I'm out in time…cover up for me."

Birkoff sighed and his head fell into his hands, releasing a tensed breath. He felt that this was going the wrong way, but at the same time he knew the world they were living in needed facts to base your thoughts on. Meanwhile Nikita looked one more time around her and entered the room, opening the safe with the decoding device Birkoff gave her, the list was on a small CD hidden in the back of the safe, so she quickly switched it with a regular CD, and was about to exit when she heard the door to the safe room closing with a bang. She looked to see who was it, and spotted Heidi laughing like crazy.

"You crazy piece of…open the door now."

"I heard my cousin say the door can only be opened from the outside…and as far as I know you're inside, meaning you'll be dead within minutes…oh I really hope you managed to say goodbye to that handsome fiancée of yours."

"I will make you pay for this Heidi, just wait until I get out of here…open the damn door." Nikita yelled, and started kicking the glass with her hands but it didn't even flinch," Michael will never look your way, trust me."

"We'll see that…nobody said no to me so far; I need to go now…oh, and it was really easy planning this stuff up; Oliver is such a cry baby when it comes to family. I hope you suffer before you die. Nobody talks with me like that and lives to tell it."

Heidi waved goodbye, and ran away, while Nikita tied to gather her thoughts to see how she can get out of this. When she started coughing she realized the gas had been released into the room so she took a napkin from the purse, and put it to her mouth. Michael looked at his watch and noticed Nikita was gone for a really long time.

"Birkoff something is wrong, I can feel it. Nikita didn't report back, I can't get her to answer. What is happening?"

"Michael, the door to the safe room closed just now, and somehow it served as a trigger to start the explosions. Everything is literally blowing up now…the feds are coming back to arrest people."

"We need to get out…where is she?"

"I don't know…I can't find her for several minutes now."

"What do you mean you don't know? Where was she the last time you spoke with her?"

"In the safe room; maybe it has some jammer thing; damn…I told her to wait for one of you."

"Are you telling me she's possibly trapped in that room? Birkoff…"

"Not only that, Roan spotted Nikki, and he's on his way down to the basement. I need to report this to Percy."

"Do that and I'll get her out of there…let's move."

"Mikey do you think…"

"Birkoff, I don't have time to think about that…tell me how do I get there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** *hides under the table with the keyboard in my hands*

this is all part of a plan...I'll be writting the next chapter while you'll be reading this.

BTW thanks to all new people who put the story on alert...I'm glad you all like it :P


	14. Chapter 14

**FALLEN ANGELS**

**Chapter 14**

"Right…you go to your left all the way down the corridor to sector 03, and then down the stairs…Mikey I swear she was supposed to be out by now."

"You weren't supposed to let her go there in the first place."

"You know better than anyone she doesn't listen…at least not to me; what was I supposed to do?"

"Tell me for example…I'm on my way there; check if the road is clear."

"It's clear…you can move now."

Michael practically ran all the way to the stairs, always looking back to see if Roan will come in through the main door. Birkoff's line had fallen silent, and the only thing on his mind right now was to get there in time, somehow he felt she was in trouble the moment he didn't her from Nikita for several minutes. This thing wasn't like her, to just disappear in the middle of a mission; he couldn't afford to make any mistakes now, but she was out there, and he couldn't help her. Birkoff was nervously pacing through the tech room, his thoughts a mess as he was figuring out what to do.

"Birkoff, can you hear me? Please…nerd, tell me you cover this."

"Nikki, I can barely make you out…what happened? Where are you?"

"Gas…in the room…door." She tried to say more, but the words didn't come out of her mouth, so she started kicking the door with one of her heels. As soon as it made contact with the device, she heard a huge explosion somewhere in the distance, but she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore so she fell limp on the floor. Birkoff heard what she said, but at the same time, he heard Roan on the other line telling Percy that he's going down to kill Nikita.

Heidi was running really fast but she bumped into Michael somewhere near the stairs:

"Just the person I wanted to see," she said in a breathless voice, jumping into his arms," now we can really talk without rude people interrupting us."

"I'm sorry, I'm really busy now…I need to find someone," Michael told her and pushed her away," did you happen to see Nikita?"

"Yep…she won't bother you anymore…I took care of her."

"Heidi, what did you do? I don't have time for this…get out of my way... I need to find her."

"You can't help her anymore. She'll be dead soon enough, you know that gas in the room, it makes you lose your voice, faint…and then, you know. Look at me; I'm the one you really need."

Michael was about to push her away, but at this exact moment Oliver practically waltzed into the room, and dragged her away from Michael.

"Heidi, I don't have time for your games now, we need to leave…things didn't go according to the plan…the chopper is ready." He was yelling at her, while taking her hands away from Michael," Heidi please don't make me knock you out again….move."

"I was the one to close the door to your safe room Oliver; and now she's going to die…Michael, I can have you all for myself now."

"Heidi, so it was you all along…you stupid, crazy psychopath…do you even know what you did by closing that damn door? I swear, once we're home, you're not getting out of the clinic ever again, mark my words," Oliver told her, realizing the full extent of what her actions did today," because of you my plan went to hell and it took me years of planning…and now I don't have a list anymore, and the feds are arresting everyone…I will kill you, I swear."

Since she didn't listen and kept squirming, he took his gun out and hit her in the head and she fell into his arms. Oliver ran outside with Heidi in his hands, and Michael tapped his com addressing the Division extraction team:

"Guys back out now…securing sector 07 and you're out…Roan blow the damn chopper, Schwartz is on his way over there. Birkoff, give me an escape route now."

Birkoff secured his line then yelled into the com:

"Michael, Owen…Nikita was set up. Go get her; she doesn't have a lot of time left. She reported a few minutes ago, but she's not responding anymore…Down the stairs to the left, I'll open the door…30 seconds guys."

Panic was written all over Michael's face, so he was the first one to race down the stairs, and with Birkoff's help he was able to open the door, only that the moment he did that another explosion was heard on the parking lot…he got Nikita out of the room, and was holding her in his arms, but she was not reacting. He kept touching her face, make sure she was still breathing, but she was really pale so he kept checking her pulse every second, until he heard Birkoff:

"Dude, he put explosions on every car so that nobody would be able to get out…he was literally planning on killing everybody; there's a huge chaos right now, everyone is running in every direction, nobody seems to remember where the exit is…every damn car is blowing up, get out of there, now, I'm beginning to lose the control over the house…it will collapse anytime soon. How's Nikki, Michael?"

"She's unconscious Birkoff…I got her out of that room, but…she's not waking up, but her breathing is even…what kind of a gas is that anyway?"

"I don't know the specifics yet, but from what I heard from the crazy Heidi; it blinds you at first, then as you inhale it, you lose the voice…get her out, she needs fresh air…I'll look up for the antidote. Damn…Michael…we have a problem…Roan is up your way…do something; I guess you'll have to kill him now."

Michael raised his gun, and was about to pull the trigger, but instead of Roan the one who came in running was Owen. He had a bad cut on his forehead, it was bleeding but other than that he seemed fine, but he still didn't move, and put his gun down. Michael was still waiting for Roan to appear, and seeing as nothing happened, he lowered his gun:

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, don't I deserve at least a thank you? Roan was coming here to kill Nikita, finds you with her…and Percy finds about you."

"Genius conclusion…I'm amazed; and that cut on your forehead means he's not coming anymore?"

"That's nothing…he's been…taken care off, and he's not dead, just peacefully sleeping in a corner where his team will find his limp body. How is she?"

"Not responding…Birkoff said I need to get her out, she needs fresh air. He doesn't know yet what kind of gas was inside."

"Ok then…I'll go first, since you're with precious package" Owen said and sprinted up the stairs," Division is out of sight, you can come now."

Michael rose to his feet, Nikita securely in his arms, but the moment he approached the stairs, the lamp exploded and the room went dark. Then right above him another big explosion was heard and Michael could easily make out more screaming sounds, guns firing in the distance and the sound of people running on the main floor of the villa. He didn't even had time to process everything as he noticed a big marble piece of the ceiling together with the chandelier collapsing right above them, so he just closed his eyes, and protected a still unconscious Nikita with his body.

/

Michael wasn't sure where he was or what time of the day it was, but he was really aware of the throbbing, searing pain in his head. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times trying to adjust to the light, just to notice he was inside Division's medical room:

"You're awake…we've been kind of worried," Amanda told him while approaching the bed he was lying on," you've been out for several hours."

"What happened?" Michael asked while standing up from the bed, and trying to make a few steps.

"We thought you could help us with that," Amanda told him while offering her support." Birkoff lost your signal for a few minutes."

"The basement was jammed, that's why he lost me; while I tried to get out some piece of marble from the ceiling fell because of the explosions…and then I woke up here."

"Did you find Nikita?"

"Elliot found her before me, she wasn't there…did we get the list?"

"No, the place was reduced to pieces, sadly; it was such a beautiful house…the CIA arrested some of the guests…they don't know anything."

"And Schwartz?"

"There was an unfortunate accident, and his…ride blew up in the sky; right after you gave the order. Both he and his cousin…his bodyguards died. Roan didn't even had to clean afterwards."

"Good…at least something went right. Can I leave now or you need me for a debrief?"

"It can wait…I know how you feel about failures."

"I guess the same way I feel about being hit by a marble stone in the head. There's not much of a difference at the moment."

"I see…the debrief can definitely wait, as long as you feel better," Amanda smiled at Michael and left the room heading towards Percy's office.

Michael looked after her, and then sat on the bed with his head down trying to make sense of what happened. He needed to know Nikita was ok, but if he was left to walk around unharmed it meant Percy didn't know what really happened down there, and at the moment it was the thing that mattered the most. After several minutes of debating he got up and went to open the door but bumped into Birkoff:

"Dude, no wonder you were "indisposed" for so many hours; they didn't even let me anywhere close to you...you should at least watch were you walk."

"Birkoff I'm not in the mood for that…I need to go…"

"Home," Birkoff stressed the word, enough to make him understand he'll jam his tracker frequency so that Percy thinks he's there," you should go there, I'll let you know if we need you here."

"We'll be in touch," Michael told him as Birkoff handed him his jacket, and pointed to one of his pockets, "there isn't much left of the day so I'll be back tomorrow."

Birkoff nodded and Michael left, quickly getting to his car. Already inside, he put his hands on the steering wheel and closed his eyes trying to remember any detail that would lead to finding out what really happened. Birkoff couldn't tell him, afraid of the fact they might have been watched, and Michael needed to see Nikita with his own eyes. Starting the engine he opened his eyes with the fierce determination of beginning to think positive, because he was sure that if anything would have happened to her he would have felt it.

The moment he stopped into the lair, Michael felt as if the air had been knocked out of him…the place looked the same, yet he didn't find Nikita there, only Owen sitting at her computer. He stopped in the middle of the room, and his face must have been reflecting the questions he couldn't ask because Owen stood up and told him:

"She's in the kitchen," he said while taking his jacket off the chair," I'm going to head out because the day has been crazy as hell. I'll come back tomorrow to help packing."

"Wait," Michael stopped him," wasn't Alex supposed to be here with her?"

"She didn't want too…the moment I brought Nikita here; she called the team to get you to Division, but said she won't come later on."

Owen left and Michael's eyes roamed the room…it meant a lot to both of them, it was their place in a way. A lot of things happened here, their first talk, the first fight…approaching the table he noticed his knife in a corner and smiled tracing it with his fingers. Even after Uzbekistan when he thought he hated her, deep inside he was still looking for a reason that would have explained her actions. He knew she wouldn't have broken her promise made all those years ago…yet he still chose to believe Percy over her. At the very thought of Percy, Michael's eyes hardened, and his hand tightened on the knife.

In the meantime Percy was in his office with a drink in his hand. He was very happy about something, and you wouldn't even think this man just had a failure on one of his missions. When Amanda came in, he offered her another drink as they sat at the table:

"Now…don't I deserve a thank you for making you listen to me about his mission?"

"I've got to give you your idea was brilliant…who would have thought it would work out so good?" Percy asked while sipping on his drink," and the most important thing is that they didn't even realize it was all a set up."

"They thought they were doing a good job at hiding…and now we found them…the team Nikita's been working with…they did a good job at hiding it."

"Alex…that's why she reminded us all so much about Nikita…she trained her."

"And Michael…her mentor; they've always shared this connection…he always protected her, covered up for her…"

"Fell in love with her," Amanda finished Percy's thought with a frown," Percy…I was thinking if we should debrief Birkoff…see if he had any idea about Michael."

"Birkoff you say? I don't think he was involved…he did report seeing Nikita with Elliot there."

"Might have been a cover up…I feel as if we don't know the full story yet. How else can you explain them finding out so quickly about Schwartz changing the location of the meeting?"

* * *

><p>AN-Things are getting ugly my lovelies, so buckle up :D


	15. Chapter 15

**FALLEN ANGELS**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>"I still believe Elliot is the reason this entire thing blew up in the first place…he always had the worst timing," Percy concluded while pouring some more wine in his glass, "the best cleaner with the worst timing…and something that resembles a conscience."<p>

"Which is strange considering Owen never showed any kind of regrets up until a few months ago. But he could always slip up into his old habits…or we could help him", Amanda had this wicked look in her eyes," Giving up on the regimen is not as easy as he may think; Birkoff on the other hand…he always had this soft spot for Michael…he might have helped him if asked."

"He's too much of a coward to go against Division and help Michael, especially after he saw what happened to that engineer; it was right in front of his eyes," Percy's answer was supposed to sound final, but it had the hint of something more," so what do we do with Michael? I think we should let him play the hero one more time."

"The hero? Quite a daring approach for him…and Nikita?"

"Oh, she'll be responsible for the death of a CIA agent…and we'll take it from there. You take care of Alex, like only you know how."

Amanda smiled and they toasted silently, already contemplating the possibilities of experimenting some new stuff from the medical room. She wanted to get Alex to see the dangers of helping Nikita out and going against Division, yet at the same time she really wanted to find out how did she manage not to fall in all of the traps she made for her before.

Michael was looking out in the distance trying to commit into memory everything from this place. They were leaving it behind tomorrow, and after what happened today it felt like it had even more meaning than ever. He didn't even hear Nikita coming out of the kitchen, but turned around at the sound of her voice:

"Owen, here's your cup of tea…I" she stopped a few feet from Michael, and didn't move, "Michael…you're here."

She smiled, put the cups on the table and made a few steps towards him looking him in the eyes. Nikita felt he was battling inside with a wide range of emotions, she saw anger, hurt, and she could have sworn she saw relief in them.

"I'm sorry," she was the first to speak in this awkward silence, "please, just yell at me, whatever you want, just don't look at me with those eyes…I can't take it."

"Why would I do that? It's obvious nothing changed…and your promise about me being there to keep an eye on you was meant more for my benefit."

"Don't say that…I just…I saw the opportunity and took it…it was the perfect moment to go in the safe alone, take the list, and…"

"You put yourself in danger Nikita," Michael told her, he wanted to stay mad at her, but he couldn't; there were things that needed to be said, and right now he just wanted to make her see how careless she was. "We've talked about this…you were never, under any circumstance, meant to go into that safe alone. I was there, hell…even Owen was there, and Heidi wouldn't have been a problem."

"I didn't think she would go that far, I just saw the door open and had to take the chance."

"We've been through this more than once…you don't think, you just do," Michael raised his voice, but when he looked at her, as usual he realized he couldn't stay mad at her for long…it's like it wasn't in his nature at all, "Nikita…you're not alone anymore, you have me…I just need to be sure you realize we're in this together. "

"We are babe…I know this, I'm so sorry, I never wanted you to worry because of me."

"It's in my nature to worry…about everything, you said so yourself…so what happened to that list?"

"I've spoken with Ryan on the phone, and we agreed to destroy the list, there was no need for it to be floating around after the Schwartz fiasco…Owen helped."

"Of course he did…always so helpful," Michael rolled his eyes," at least something went right last night, Schwartz is dead, list is gone, Percy has nothing…and we're going to leave tomorrow with a decrypted black box."

"Not everything went right babe…you were hurt in the process; forgive me?"

Michael sighed and looked at her, she was really pale, with dark circles under her eyes, yet she looked really beautiful. The only thing on his mind right now was to protect her, and not because she couldn't take care of herself, but because these hours of not knowing anything about her were worse than hell for him.

Nikita on the other hand was feeling not so good, she closed her eyes struggling with the dizziness, took a few steps towards Michael, to hug him, but her knees buckled and she fell. As a result neither of them could remember who made the first move; the most important thing was that now she was in Michael's arms. He kept kissing her forehead, but there were no signs of fever, and after he lowered her on the bed, he stood up, took the cup of tea from the table, and the pill Birkoff left for him in the pocket of his jacket.

"Take this love…Birkoff found the antidote I believe…it will make you feel better really soon," he helped her drink the cup of tea, and checked to see if she was comfortable on the bed." I am so not going to read you the note he wrote and attached to the pill, so we can just forget he ever wrote it."

"Thank you," she whispered taking his hand," are you ok?"

"Head hurts a little, other than that I'm fine. The doctors in Division took care of me…but I had no idea how were you…and it wasn't like I could ask Birkoff, he said that while I was unconscious they didn't even let him go anywhere near me."

"I bet Percy and Amanda weren't too happy about the failure," Nikita attempted to smile just imagining that," did they debrief you?

"Actually no…which is strange. Amanda of all people said we could do it later. Something is up; I just can't seem to figure out what."

"They're up to something, hope we can figure out what, but in the end we're leaving tomorrow Michael, Percy can't stop us…you're free to go."

"With you."

"With me…and Birkoff," Nikita added smiling," Ryan agreed to let me stay in his office until they decrypt the black box…you just get Birkoff and we're out."

"They'll be looking for us."

"And we'll be ready for them," Nikita said and took their hands to put them over her heart," I know it won't be easy, but at least I'll get to see you the entire time."

They both smiled and Nikita remembered one of their first missions, when he told her the exact same thing, though everything was different now. She was looking at his face, and there was no doubt in her mind that Michael was he other half, that thing she always felt was missing, yet didn't fully realize it. Both her pasts were painful, but looking into his eyes she knew they were each other's redemption, the chance at a normal life…as normal as it was possible in these circumstances.

"Michael, will you just stay with me tonight?"

"Of course love."

Michael let go of her hand for just a few seconds but she already missed his touch. He took off his jacket and they were just lying on the bed with their hands entwined between them. Nikita touched his face, and smiled as it was so predictable by now that Michael will close his eyes the moment she touched his forehead; after a while she just snuggled into him and they fell asleep.

When she woke up it was still dark outside, and Michael was still sleeping, keeping their hands close to his heart. Such a simple, unconscious gesture, yet so meaningful, and she couldn't help but lean in and kiss him. He stirred in his sleep and Nikita just caressed his cheek knowing it would calm him and she would be able to fall asleep again, no nightmares this time around. She just closed her eyes when she heard Michael whispering:

"I hope that means you're feeling better love."

"Hey…I thought you were sleeping," Nikita said kissing his closed eyes;" I didn't want to wake you up."

"You kiss me ever so lightly and expect me to still be sleeping? Not going to happen…start getting used to that."

"Then I guess you'll have to be ready for the consequences."

"Is that a challenge love?"

"Maybe be…maybe not."

Nikita slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, all the way kissing the newly exposed areas of his skin. Michael's breath quickened, and when she wanted to take her shirt off, he slowly stopped her and did it himself. The kiss following afterwards was slow; it felt as if the time stopped and there was no need to hurry, time was on their side for now. Michael's touches were gentle; his fingers slowly slid over her stomach, and went to slowly rest on her hips, he knew this was his woman. Her body, her soul…even her scent was created just for him, his second chance at love…and at life in general. No matter what would happen in the future he knew without a doubt that his home will always be where Nikita will be.

/

When the morning came these two were still kissing, this time while drinking a cup of coffee and laughing.

"Go get the nerd Michael…you know how he becomes whenever you come in late, dealing with him on a daily basis should be fun; we'll meet here in a couple of hours, I hope…" Nikita said in a sad voice," Alex comes to talk today. Before we leave…I need her to come."

"She will love…she told me she will come before leaving," Michael left out the part where Alex told him she'd come only if she has time," I'm going to get going…will see you in few hours…tell Fletcher we'll be in touch."

"What is it with you guys hating on Ryan? First Owen with his _"Fletchy"_…now you…"

"I guess Elliot is not as stupid as I thought."

"Michael…"

"Nikita…I didn't say anything…you just think you heard that," he kissed her one last time and left the loft. Nikita took the black box from its hiding place and called Ryan to let him know she was on his way there.

When she got to the CIA headquarters Ryan was waiting for her, gave her an all level pass and let her into his office and closed the door.

"I already talked to our cryptographer, he's in the room…waiting; don't worry he's been under surveillance so Division didn't get to him."

"I'm still worried…something is wrong."

"We'll do it right…most of the office is busy with the arrests they made last night so there is no problem with you staying here."

"Thank you for all you're doing Ryan."

"You'll thank me later when this entire thing works out. I'll be back as soon as he's done…wait for me here, and don't come out of the office under any circumstances."

"Yes Sir." Nikita saluted him, Ryan smiled, took the black box and left, while Nikita was looking around the room; it looked so…Ryan to her, everything organized to the smallest details. After a few minutes her phone went off like crazy and she was surprised to see Birkoff's name as the caller ID.

"Birkoff? Why are you calling me this early?"

"Did you already meet with Fletchy? Nikita, did you give him the black box?"

"I'm his office waiting for him to get back…he just left a few minutes ago…why? And why do you sound so agitated?" when it took him a few seconds to respond, she asked again," Birkoff, tell me what happened…you never freak out just because."

"Nikita…Percy knows," Birkoff blurted out in a hurry," I don't know to what extent, but he knows something and now he wants to kill Fletchy, and blame it on you."

Nikita dropped the folder she was holding in her hands, and made her way quickly towards the door, with the hand on the doorknob she asked:

"How nerd?"

"The black box is a fake Nikki…it's actually a bomb, and you're the one who delivered it."

* * *

><p>AN- I'm planning to fnish this before the season starts...actually there are only a few chapters left, and my muse decided to visit me today, so I just fnished the chapter :D

I hope you'll like it, because I sure enjoyed writting it ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**FALLEN ANGELS**

**Chapter 16**

**A/N- To one of my faithful readers Nikita4everr...it was so nice meeting you :P**

* * *

><p>"Birkoff…how would…"<p>

"How would I know? Simple…he sends me out of Division to check up on some security details, and he never sends me out Nikki, you know that" he was speaking quickly, gesturing with his hands as if Nikita could actually see him," when I was closing the door of his office, I heard him say the words _black box_ and _kill Ryan Fletcher in a few minutes._ I mean what are the odds? Especially knowing you're there with a black box."

Birkoff didn't expect to meet silence on the other end of the receiver, but this was what followed his admission. Nikita dropped the phone from her hands the moment it all clicked into places; Percy sent Birkoff away because he wanted to get Michael, and he didn't need witnesses. She decided it would be best if she went after him, no matter the risks, but first she needed to save Ryan.

Nikita took a deep breath, picked her phone up from the floor, and barely whispered into the receiver:

"Michael…he's there."

"I didn't see him Nikki, he wasn't there when I left…but I finished the job much quicker than expected, and I'll go back as if nothing happened."

"Birkoff, don't…better meet us at the safe house…I'll get Michael out."

"No…you need to get Fletchy…I may not like him, but he's been cool so far. Percy may know about you two, but I don't think he knows about me…that should give us a few minutes of advantage."

"A few minutes," Nikita was chocking back the tears that threatened to spill out," he may not even have that long."

"Nikki, I'll figure out something, I just need to get there and just…I don't know, I guess I'll make a plan on the spot," Birkoff wanted to say something that would make her feel better, but he didn't know what, so he just sighed," do you know where Fletchy is?"

"I…no, not really…I'll ask around; would you be able to point me into the right direction?"

"I can try, I mean there's no Division equipment here, but I can manage."

Nikita opened the door of Ryan's office and stepped into the hallway. Everyone was so busy, some were writing reports, others were on the phone, and studying some cases…nobody even looked at her. She approached one of the secretaries and asked:

"I need to see Ryan Fletcher…where is he?"

"I cannot give you that information…it's classified," the girl answered her giving Nikita an odd look," and who are you in the first place?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Nikita told her," I need to see him…it's important."

"And I can't tell you where he is…I'm not losing my job because of you."

"You'll lose more than your job if I don't find him in time; why are you even here…you're useless."

Leaving the girl practically stunned, Nikita made her way to the elevators, and addressed Birkoff.

"Nerd, Ryan mentioned something about 5th or 6th floor…in the meantime, could you make something up, a false alarm or something else that would make some commotion and maybe make people evacuate the building?"

"Nikita…you're talking with me…that's the least I can do…now you take the elevator, up to 5th floor and then east of you...no, south of you."

"Birkoff, which way is it then? East or south? It's not the same thing you know."

"East…two guards at the door, which by the way is bullet proof, and Fletchy's cell does not work there."

"Perfect…exactly what I needed; his phone to be out of service there...I guess we'll use the hard way then…I'll meet you back at safe house nerd…take care."

"You too Nikki…good luck."

Nikita went into the elevator, and pressed the button that would take her to the fifth floor. She wanted to be there on time, save Ryan, and then do the impossible to save Michael. Right now it didn't matter anymore that they would leave without a black box or that Percy may have won this battle…he never cared about casualties, he would do anything to achieve whatever sick plan he had in mind.

Ryan meant nothing to him, he was just an obstacle, and maybe even an object of hate, considering he always helped her, and Percy knew that, but planting the bomb, and then make her look guilty…that was so his style; but then the cryptographer would die too, and he knew that without the black box, and with Ryan dead she had no way of backing up her story about Division. Nikita wondered how long was he planning this thing, and then all details she never paid attention to before started to be so meaningful. Michael…she thought about Michael first, and her heart felt so heavy…she wanted to leave everything and go after him, but she knew that if the situations were reversed he would do the same thing.

Michael got to Division and was surprised to find out Birkoff was gone on a mission and he couldn't even reach him on his cell phone. He figured Nikita would still be with Fletcher so he didn't even try and call her; another strange thing was that Amanda was not in her room so he thought she might be with Percy. Going to the tech room, Michael thought he would wait for Birkoff there, so he just sat in his chair and went through his latest records.

His phone buzzed, and he opened it only to read a short text from Birkoff. It said "_Percy knows,_" and Michael didn't need anymore details, he just closed his phone and put it into one of Birkoff's drawers. Sitting back into the chair he thought about Nikita, and wondered if she knew, and hoped Birkoff was able to warn her in time. The door to the tech room opened and Percy entered with a smile on his face:

"Michael…I thought I'd find you here," he said in a mocking tone," how's Nikita?"

"You're not really expecting me to answer that."

"True, take the question as a rhetorical one," Percy laughed sitting in the chair opposite Michael," you know I find it really fascinating that the two of you thought you could fool me for so long."

"Right back at you Percy…I find it really amusing you talking about lies…guess your plans didn't include me finding out about Kasim being Division all those years ago."

"He was like a sword…with two edges; it helped you find the truth, and his death helped me finding out you were back with Nikita."

"I'm not going to bother and respond to that," Michael looked at Percy defying him," you should know better Percy…you're not getting anything out of me."

"I know that," Percy sighed dramatically, and tapped his fingers on the table," thought you'd reconsider though…or else…"

"Are you going to kill me?" Michael challenged him. He was good at hiding emotions, and right now he was ready for anything that would buy Nikita and the others a few more minutes. At least they needed to be safe if he wasn't meant to get out of here." You might as well do it now."

"I was thinking about that, but…decided against it; you're going to be with me for the second phase of my plan."

"Should I know what that means?"

"No…but I'll still tell you: right now the love of your life is going to be responsible for the death of Ryan Fletcher…you see the black box you thought would give you an advantage over me was a fake, I managed to do a deal with Dana, just before you got there…people become so sentimental when there's family involved…oh, right, you know that…or you used to know."

Michaels' face didn't betray any emotion, but inside he was dying, the mention of Hayley and Elizabeth brought back all the pain he still carried with him and that was caused by this man sitting in front of him. Now Nikita would be taken away from him also because of Percy, it would be easy to take him out now because they were alone, but at the last moment he stopped, and silently wished Nikita had a back up plan…like she usually did.

Nikita was running down the corridor until she reached the room Ryan and his bosses were into. She had no problem taking down the guards, and was even amazed at herself that she managed to knock them down and cause minimal damage. Nikita tried pounding on the door, but it didn't make a sound and she was sure they wouldn't hear her. Looking around she took her gun out and started firing at the door, until she emptied the whole clip, after a few minutes she noticed guards coming from all areas and she just hoped that Ryan heard the noise from the other side, and the door would open in time. It did because after a few seconds the door opened and Ryan was out, looking shocked at seeing her there.

"Nikita…what are you doing here, it's a restricted area," he whispered looking at the stunned faces of his superiors," I told you to wait for me in the office."

"Ryan, we were set up, don't have time to explain…get everyone out…NOW," she yelled the last part, and pushed him aside, and got everyone out. As soon as she closed the door, everyone heard an explosion, and it shook the floor so hard that Nikita fell down next to Ryan.

As soon as it stopped, guards surrounded both Ryan and Nikita, and wanted to arrest her, but Ryan pushed everyone, got her by the hand and said he'll take care of her, and that if anyone wanted to interrogate her it would take place in his office.

Percy was livid, he smashed one of Birkoff's computers to the ground, and couldn't believe his perfect plan failed…not again, and not because of her. Michael on the other hand, was relieved, he believed in her till the very end, he knew she'd get safe out of there, and that Fletcher would help.

"Did anyone mess with your perfect plan?" Michael chuckled," never underestimate your opponent…wasn't this what you always used to say?"

"She wasn't supposed to know," Percy was furious, and turned to look at Michael," she wasn't supposed to know."

"I got that the first time you said it. How does it make you feel after a failure like this?"

"Roan," Percy yelled at his cleaner, who entered the room with his team," get him out of my face…lock him up where he was supposed to be for weeks now. And you Michael…listen to me; you'll pay for this…both of you."

He dismissed Roan, and they took away Michael, while Percy pounded with his fist into the table trying to calm down. Looking around he just thought it would be easy now to just go to plan B…in case Nikita gets out of Langley in the first place.

Ryan just got Nikita back into his office, and closed the door, finally breathing out a semi sigh of relief.

"What just happened in there?" Ryan asked in a hushed voice," a bomb…did you know about this?"

"Of course, that's why I brought it to you…because I so desperately needed to draw attention to myself…are you kidding me Ryan? I just found out myself, that all this was a set up…I don't know the details yet, but bottom line: Percy knows everything, and he wanted to kill you, blame it on me. He wants me out of his way…too much trouble chasing me down."

"How did he find out?"

"I have no idea… but I need to go. I need to save," Nikita's voice dropped to a whisper," people. They might be in danger."

"Thank you for saving my life," Ryan was really grateful, but at the same time he was horrified by the prospect of having to explain to his superiors this whole situation," I'll do my best to get you out of here…I'll make sure Percy doesn't win this one."

Nikita tried to smile, but didn't manage, her thoughts flew to Michael, she was afraid Percy might take it on him this failure. She closed her eyes, and remembered Michael's smile from this morning as well as his words that they would see each other in a few hours. It all looked so distant now, barely true, but she still ached to be there with him and for him.

The door to Ryan's office opened and a man entered, Nikita didn't even bother to look at him, so she just looked at her hands waiting to hear whatever this man had to say.

"Fletcher…get out…let me talk to your friend out here."

"Sir…I'd like to stay," Ryan told him in a convinced tone," there are a lot of things you need to know."

Nikita's heart skipped a beat the moment she heard the voice of Ryan's boss, and she raised her head to finally look into his eyes. She couldn't believe it was really him, and also she was not sure why a part of her felt relieved.

"I'd like Ryan to stay," Nikita said, never breaking eye contact with the man," would love to know what he will think of his boss."

"Nikita…that's your name right?"

"Sir…if you'll allow me:how would you know her name? I never told you who she was."

"Exactly," Nikita confirmed and stood up from the chair," Ryan never told you who I was…bad move on your part, guess that means you fell out of habit. I can't wait to see the lie you will tell him…go ahead Erik; I'm all ears."

"Erik?" Ryan asked in shocked voice," you're calling him by his first name…nobody does that; ever…you two know each other?"

* * *

><p>AN- so Erik is back...is he good or bad? hmmmmm :P

I think this is coming to a close...I'm predicting 2 more chapters :D

so how do you like this one?


	17. Chapter 17

**FALLEN ANGELS**

**Chapter 17**

"Would love to know the answer myself…do I still know you Erik?"

"Of course you do Nikita. I'm still the same old Erik you used to know," when Nikita laughed and refused to look at him he continued," we used to be friends, remember?"

"Bravo…the key word here being _used to be_. I have no idea who the hell are you right now."

"I understand you're mad at me, but I would love if we could talk…so, how are my **fallen angels** doing?"

"Stop it," Nikita raised her voice, and turned to face Erik;" you stop this right now…you have no right Erik…no right whatsoever to keep calling us that."

"How are the guys?"

"That's none of your business …you don't just disappear for so many years, then come back and expect it to be the same way."

"I was wrong…I admit it, but…"

"No buts," Nikita looked determined not to let him talk her out of being angry at him," how long have you been here, in town, and never contacted one of us?"

"A few months," Ryan responded instead looking at Nikita," and he never seemed interested in whatever research I was doing on my shady, almost non existent black ops group…isn't this what you used to call it…Sir?"

"Oh really? You of all people tried to convince Ryan that Division is not real?" Nikita laughed because she just couldn't believe he changed that much," I cannot believe you…defending them after all they did, tell me did Percy get to you? Does he know you're alive?"

"God…no. Of course he doesn't know," Erik assured her right away," Nikita…I was trying to keep Ryan here from…"

"Getting too close to the truth?" Nikita challenged him, but he just shook his head and didn't respond," listen; you leave Ryan out of your games."

"This is not a game Nikita; I was trying to keep him alive…I almost failed because of what happened right now," Erik lowered his voice, but Nikita still refused to look at him, her eyes were fixed on Ryan, and they seemed to have a silent exchange." I want to see the guys before you leave."

"And I don't want you anywhere near them. If you even try to contact them, you'll lose the last straw of the respect I might still have for you." Approaching Erik, she just studied him for a while without saying a word, and then looked him in the eyes," Birkoff was worried sick about you, he keeps asking if you're still alive…what am I supposed to tell him: you know nerd, he's been in town for months, but the coward was hiding inside CIA."

"You still call him nerd?" Erik laughed," and he's ok with that?" when he didn't get an answer from Nikita he continued," I suppose he's leaving with you and Michael."

"What part of: this is none of your business anymore did you not get? Am I speaking in codes?"

"That should mean a yes…you always so protective of both Michael and Birkoff. The three of you were quite a team."

"We still are…because that's what friends do, they help each other."

"Right…did you figure that out before you left the guys behind 3 years ago, or was it after you came back?" Erik regretted immediately what he said, he knew he was wrong, and tone of his voice was really apologetic," listen, I'm sorry…that was me going too far. You know me, I always talk too much; I need to…"

"I don't have time to talk with you…I need to go, I'm losing the time I'm supposed to spend in helping…someone."

"I can help you get out of here, trust me," Erik headed towards the door and extended his hand," I'll fix this thing."

Nikita had a few seconds to decide if she should trust that Erik would get her out in time to go after Michael, or she should find another way. She didn't want to owe him any type of favors, so she looked at Ryan, silently pleading him to help her. The look on Nikita's face was crucial for whatever inside battle he was having, because in the next second he went to the door as if to get out, bumped into Erik a little too hard, took his gun and pointed it at him:

"You can go out the same way we got in," he said, not moving an inch," people are still busy with the false fire alarm, so nobody would notice you coming out of the office…it would give you an advantage. The people who were on the floor the moment the bomb exploded and saw you are in medical care. You're all set to go."

"Fletcher…did you suddenly developed a hero complex?"

"No Sir…I'm just helping a friend, not that you would know what that means."

"Thank you Ryan," Nikita kissed his cheek, and opening the door she looked one last time at the two men," I promise we'll see each other again, please take care. Erik, I wanted to say it was nice seeing you again, but I'd be lying, and I'm not like that."

Nikita closed the door from the other side and headed towards the stairs Ryan showed her before, and for the first time in the last hours she was actually smiling, remembering how brave he was and how he tried to defend her in front of Erik even if he didn't know the whole story. Ryan was still pointing the gun at Erik and didn't even think about lowering it.

"Fletcher, you do know I could take you down," Erik smirked and crossed his hands in front of him," and if I'm not doing it it's because I want her to get out of here safely."

"I know you could take me out Sir…you were Division after all, and I have a little bit of experience dealing with them."

"I suppose you…"

"Will keep my mouth shut about everything I heard here? Of course," Ryan assured Erik, who breathed a sigh of relief," but it won't be for you Sir…just so you won't get false ideas."

Ryan finally lowered his gun, and put it on the table because he figured out Nikita would be safely out of Langley by now, and he was ready to face whatever consequences for his actions, he wasn't afraid anymore.

When Nikita got to the loft, she found Owen sitting on the bed, looking really bored. She didn't say anything to him, just looked around trying to make sense of why there were no weapons, because she needed them to go after Michael, and in the process Birkoff.

"What happened?" he sounded really concerned," where's the damn black box? Did Fletchy bail out or something?"

"He didn't…bail out Owen. The black box was a fake and Percy knows everything. He knew for a while…and set us up, the whole Schwartz mission was meant to blow Michael's cover," Nikita looked him in the eyes with a painful expression," Michael…he's trapped inside now, and I'll go get him…where are the guns?"

"I put them in the car, like you asked…and what do you mean by you're going to get Michael?"

"Exactly what I said…I'm going back to Division."

"No…you're not," Owen told her, but by the look in her eyes he knew it was too late to change her mind," you can't go back. Don't you see? They'll know you're coming after him, and they'll kill you both."

"Owen this is something not up for discussion…get out of my way, because I lost time while in Langley with…someone not worth my time…I need to go get him."

"No you don't…he wouldn't want you going back there."

"Owen, I can't just leave him…we…we've promised never to leave each other behind; and while we're at it…give me your riffle. I'll return it when we meet at the safe house."

"My riffle? I'm not letting you go back to Division," seeing as Nikita was about to protest, he quickly added," at least not alone…if we get the nerd and Michael out, I'm coming with you."

"I can't ask you to do that, it might be…" she trailed off weakly, being unable to say the outcome of this mission," highly dangerous."

"I think I can handle it," Owen smiled, "so…how are we doing it?"

Nikita had already a plan formed in her head, it really looked perfect to her, considering the fact that she didn't have enough time to properly test it out. Her phone buzzed in the pocket of her coat and she quickly picked it up, seeing it was Birkoff calling her:

"Nerd...did you manage to get back in?"

"Yep…I'm in my tech room, I found Michael's phone in one of my drawers, and…" Birkoff didn't really know how to tell Nikita what he just saw in the hallway, but it was really important to tell her," I saw Amanda leaving for one of her meetings. She was escorting Alex to the elevators; I'm not sure I heard right what they were talking about, but Nikki…I mean…they didn't see me, but…she was not allowed to come see you. I'm sorry."

"Not allowed to…" Nikita was confused about what this meant…but for now she had a bigger goal," Birkoff, I need a favor, let Owen and me inside."

"Of course…wait; what do you mean by inside? Like you are coming here? Hell no…if something happens to you Michael will kill us both…Nikita I swear you have no idea how the dude gets when he thinks you're dead."

"I can't just wait nerd…don't ask me that."

"I get it…you're not worried for me, I'll survive though," Birkoff smiled when he heard her laugh," but I have a plan, and for it to work I need Michael's full attention, meaning you need to be at the safe house…I'll bring Mikey there…safe and sound. Trust me on this?"

"Maybe I could help?"

"Yes you could…by doing me another favor; tell Super Owen to drag you to the safe house if possible."

"Fine Birkoff…meet us there in 2 hours."

Owen was waiting impatiently for whatever Nikita would say after talking with Birkoff, but she was not saying anything, she just kept squeezing her phone in her hands. After a few minutes of silence she just threw her phone into the wall, and it shattered into a million pieces.

"We're going to the safe house now," Nikita told him picking up some things from the table;" Birkoff and Michael will meet us there."

"Wow, I guess the nerd is not as stupid as I thought."

"You know what's funny Owen? Michael told me the exact same thing about you this morning," Nikita shot back at him and turned around to see his reaction," guess that shows how highly he thinks of you, no?"

Owen was left speechless, a thing which Nikita found to be highly amusing, considering the fact he always had a reply…for absolutely everything. Smiling and shaking her head Nikita patted Owen on the back:

"Let's go…Super Owen."

"Oh, no…not you too," Owen rolled his eyes," I've had enough with Birkoff calling me that."

"My bad, but I was just warming up…come on let's go. I don't want Michael getting there before me."

Michael was backed up against the wall of the room he was kept in, with nothing to go on, but his thoughts. There were no windows, and he remembered Nikita telling him how much she loved the space, and how she hated the fact that Division had barely any windows. Some how he was really sure she got out safely out of Langley, but he wasn't sure if she'd go back to the safe house.

If she knew about the fake black box, she also knew about him being trapped here, and the most logical thing would be to come after him. Just now he realized that was the thing Percy expected in the first place; to have them both here, where it all started. That's why he was still alive and kept in this room.

When the door opened he didn't even bother to look up, he already had a plan; staying strong in this, play whatever game it was needed to buy the time so essential for Nikita in this case.

"Dude, you look bad."

"Birkoff, what are you doing here?" Michael was really surprised to see him," I thought Percy sent you away."

"He did, only that the genius inside me finished early…forget this right now," Birkoff looked around as if to search for someone else." Nikki is fine, decided to tell you before you go on another suicide mission."

"Birkoff…"

"I barely talked her out of coming after you, I was this close of bringing you the phone so she could know you're fine, but I think I did a good job so she should be on her way to the safe house…listen did Percy search you up before locking you up here?"

"No, he didn't…he was too angry about the fail of the bomb mission…why?"

"Because I got you this," Birkoff said and gave Michael small device that looked like a pen, and made him hide it into his pocket," and for the plan to work he needs to think you had it with you the entire time."

"You went into Medical?"

"Well duh…who else Michael? You're trapped in this…box."

"And how does this work?"

"You think I had time to read? All I know is that it was in the knock out section, meaning it should put Percy to sleep…I think; and I have no idea about the side effects…like I said, I didn't have time to read," seeing the determination in Michael's face, Birkoff was quick to add," Michael, you can't kill him, he's connected to the other black boxes…dude, don't even go there."

"Birkoff, I'm not going to kill him…yet, but we will have a little talk and he needs to be awake for when it happens."

* * *

><p>AN-Miss my nerd sooooooooooo much *sniff*

now, I'm wrapping this story up...as I do a daily S1 re watch of Nikita, it's amazing how much more you notice this time around :D

bless multitasking :P


	18. Chapter 18

**FALLEN ANGELS**

**Chapter 18**

**A/N- This chapter goes out to my awesome cheer squad...Pansy, love...thank you so damn much for helping me out, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have finished this *muah*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm sorry to inform you, your talk is going to be cut short…you only have 5 minutes for it."<p>

"I need more time Birkoff…"

"You don't have more time man," Brikoff huffed exasperated," how do I put this so that you'll understand? Do I need to use my Michael language expertise? I can do that…Division's security system will be down in 5 minutes…leaving you with a 10 minutes window to get out of this place…so either you do that or Nikita will be on her way over here once she realizes you're not coming to the safe house and I'm pretty sure we both want to avoid that."

The moment Birkoff mentioned Nikita, Michael snapped out of the rage he was into and nodded his head in approval. Birkoff left, leaving Michael alone with his thoughts; in less than an hour he was going to see Nikita again, make sure she was alright, and the meeting with Percy didn't seem so final now. She was always his priority, even in the beginning when he didn't know or maybe even wouldn't allow himself to hope about loving her. He thought about what would she be doing now and hoped that she will get her closure with Alex…letting her go on her own way would be difficult, but it was necessary.

Owen took the last backpack he left on the bed and headed towards the door, only to find Alex coming down the stairs. He backed away, and looked at Nikita trying to figure out what to do next. Alex looked scared to him, and he thought about asking her why, but he just stepped down and let her pass.

"Michael said you wanted to talk with me before leaving," there was not even a hint of emotion in her tone," so, just because I am leaving too, I came here to say good bye."

"You can still come with us Alex," Nikita made a few steps in her direction, but Alex backed down," it's ok if you don't want to, but they will be looking for us…so we better stick together."

"There you go again…you're paranoid...nobody will be looking for me; I'm free to go," Alex yelled," and for the first time I'm going to do something I want. I don't need anyone; I'm on my own now."

"It's dangerous Alex…the man you're looking for…he's protected, they won't allow you to go anywhere near him."

"I wasn't asking for your permission you know…the times when I did that are long lost; you should try and forget…it was a mistake coming here, I knew it."

"Alex, I'm really sorry for lying to you, but…"

"Yeah, I know…you were forced to do it; I get it…I've done things I'm not really proud of," she shot Owen a dirty look when he snickered," but I deserved to know the truth…your emotional blackmail backfired at you…you just used me to get back at Division."

"That's not true," Nikita assured her, trying her best not to cry," Alex, you wanted to stay in this fight when Michael and I offered you the chance to get out…it was your decision."

"I was fighting your ghosts Nikita, yours…not mine. And I'm done with this…I don't know if our paths will cross again, but if they do I hope it will be after you let go of your past. Focus on the future…you'll feel better," Alex headed towards the stairs and stopped," Owen…thank you for the intel, and Nikita…tell Michael I did my part of the deal."

She left the loft without looking back, and Nikita was left stunned for a few seconds. This was the goodbye she was dreading, yet it still came. Everything sounded so final, she lost a friend, and it was her own fault, she knew it…but there was no going back now. She whipped her tears, took a deep breath, and looked one last time at the place that brought so much to her life in the last year.

"Don't worry Nikita…you're still taking the man," she heard Owen saying," I think that's more important than a few thing that will remind you of him."

"You're on a roll today Owen," Nikita replied and hit him lightly in the shoulder," you're sure you're off the regimen?"

"I'm all but laughing inside at this great joke…by the way weren't you on a hurry?"

Alex was out of the building, but she was still looking behind…she had the feeling she might have some company. Then she heard an explosion and looked back to see huge flames coming out of the windows from Nikita's loft. She gasped, but after a few seconds she saw both Owen and Nikita exiting the building and she was hitting him in the arm.

"Owen…I thought we agreed you press the button once we're away from here. I repeated it to you a thousand times already, and that was just today."

"I'm sorry, it slipped from my hand…did you see the boom it made? Just the right amount of explosives."

"Kids, I swear one of these days I'll ask for your ID Owen, just to make sure you didn't lie about your age, " Nikita rolled her eyes, and opened the door to the car only to notice Alex standing near by," did you forget some other insults?"

"No…I was just leaving; I heard the explosion, and…"

"Tell me one last thing; was it Amanda's idea for you to come see me?"

"No…she actually let me go, free to do anything I wanted…but not seeing you; she was afraid I'd fall back into my old habits of trusting you. Amanda was sure you'd try and talk me out of going after I what I wanted most."

"And you believed her? Alex, she is the mastermind behind any manipulation game…she knew you'd come here regardless; she's using you."

"Wouldn't you be the expert to judge that? She never lied to me Nikita…unlike you."

"Alex…you need to learn a lot about how Division works," Owen walked past her and stopped," trusting them is the first step you make towards a big fall."

Nikita put the backpack into the car, looked one last time at Alex, and then drove off with Owen's car following right behind. On the way to the safe house, she was checking the clock every minute, wondering if Michael and Birkoff might be out of Division already.

Michael heard a click and the door to the room he was held into opened. Walking slowly out of the room he noticed the absence of guards or recruits…Division looked empty. Even better, Michael thought to himself as he headed towards Percy's office. He ran down the corridor, nervously glancing back; Division was never this quiet, and he slowed down gradually, relaxing as the thing he needed to do was even more close…just on the other side of the door. Percy was truly shocked seeing him there, and he took his gun out, but Michael was faster, he hit Percy with his knee in the ribs, and the gun was knocked free from his hand.

Percy got up, smirked and after spinning took hold of Michael's arm, only that his former right hand was quicker, he managed to slip free of the grip that would have caused some unnecessary complications. It wasn't a fair fight, and Percy knew it, but he didn't give up, he tried to backhand Michael, and managed to get him in a choke-hold…Michael drove his head back, right into Percy's face, and they both hit a wall; Percy fell down and tried to get his gun, but Michael stepped on his hand, and threw the gun even further.

"You failed today Percy…and I just wanted to leave you a reminder of the day," Michael whispered still pinning Percy to the ground," and if you're not dead yet, it's because you're connected to the black boxes."

"You always were a softie Michael. Shame that such a talent was lost."

"I wouldn't be so sure Percy," Michael told him and while they were still wrestling, he broke Percy's nose," that one was for my family, and this one is for Nikita," he said and with another punch in Percy's ribs, he broke free.

Michael then quickly grabbed Percy's arm throwing him off balance, and they both went down to the floor. On the impact Percy's eyes went wide and he was gasping for air; Michael stood up, took Percy by the collar and looking into his eyes he said:

"Remember this as the day you started to fall down," he said and hit Percy in the head with the back of his gun; then took the device Birkoff gave him, and injected Percy with it. Taking a deep breath he took a moment to realize he finally did what he wanted, and not something he was told to do. Turning one last time to look at Percy he noticed his safe was open, and Michael smiled remembering how much Nikita wanted his black box. Approaching a still unconscious Percy, Michael whispered in his ear:

"I hope Oversight makes you pay for another loss of a black box."

On his way out he slammed the door really hard, but he didn't even hear the noise, as the adrenaline was running high. Finding Birkoff in the tech room waiting for him was even more of a shock:

"Birkoff? I thought you said you'll wait in the car."

"I most certainly did, but then I remembered Percy has a Pandora box in his safe," Birkoff said gesturing to the black box in Michael's hands," I was the last one to re upload the security codes on all of them, I'll decrypt it in no time" seeing the bruises on his face, he asked in a low voice," Mikey, is he alive?"

"Still breathing Birkoff," Michael assured him handing him the black box," but he'll need some recovery time after he wakes up."

Michael sat in a chair, and rubbed his hands over his face, willing himself to believe this chapter in his life was officially over. Looking at Birkoff fussing over the black box, Michael realized this could be the beginning of finally doing something good with all the things Division taught them. It would be hard, but at least they'll all be together again, helping and backing each other up.

Nikita was pacing around the room of the safe house, wondering why it took so long for Birkoff and Michael to get here. Owen and her were already at the meeting point for almost an hour and no sign from either of them…she did try to call Birkoff, but then figured they must have destroyed the phones after leaving Division. Despair was beginning to take over as she started imagining all sorts of things that could have delayed them, and trying to put up a brave front she realized something deep inside was telling her both Michael and Birkoff were ok.

The sound of a car engine brought her back from her musings, and Nikita focused her eyes on the door. It all seemed to take an eternity and then it opened and Birkoff came in; she smiled and released the breath she didn't even realize she was holding. He smiled back, and Nikita slowly approached him taking his hand in hers.

"You're ok nerd?"

"So you were worried for me after all?" he joked winking at her," I'm fine Nikki, several almost heart attacks a day have nothing on me."

Birkoff squeezed her hand reassuringly, and stepped out of her way, going to stand somewhere near the windows and the couch Owen was sitting on. When Michael entered the room, Nikita couldn't hold off her emotions any longer and she ran towards him throwing her arms around him.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered, her voice chocked with tears," for one moment I really thought I was going to lose you."

"But I came back…for you," Michael said, resting his hands on her waist, and hugging her even harder," the hours of not knowing whether you got out of Langley or not were worse than whatever sick, twisted plan Percy might have had planned for me."

"I was going to come after you Michael, I was already on my way there...nerd said I shouldn't," Nikita confessed and for the first time she allowed herself to be fragile and show her emotions as tears were running freely down her face," I love you so much," she whispered into his chest feeling soft kisses on the top of her head," I shouldn't have left you go back to Division today…I'm so sorry."

"It takes more than just Percy to bring me down," Michael smiled into her hair and closed his eyes," I missed you a lot, I don't know what to do without you… I swear I'm not letting you out of my sight anytime soon…if ever."

"What did he do to you?" Nikita asked looking at Michael; noticing a few bruises on his face she gently traced their outlines and then kissed each one slowly," I'm so sorry babe."

"Nikita…he didn't do anything worse than he already did all those years ago…and he's in a much worse shape than me," Michael buried his face in her shoulder and whispered in Nikita's ear," I love you…I may not say it, but I don't want you doubting it."

"Never…I would never doubt your love," Nikita assured Michael, taking his hand and putting it over her heart," this is yours…as well as everything else…I love you so much."

"I am yours." Michael told her and started whipping her tears," I don't want you crying again love, not even for me."

"That's it…next time you guys have this tearful reunion…you either provide tissues or you get a room and do this in private," Birkoff laughed not moving from the spot he was into," Mikey…did you tell her about the surprise?"

"I was busy Birkoff…just in case you haven't noticed; when would I have had the time to do that?"

"You two have a surprise for me?" Nikita whipped her tears and looked at Birkoff," this doesn't sound good...what is it? Should I be worried?"

"Not in the slightest Nikki…you see we…"

Birkoff was about to tell her about the black box, but everyone in the room stilled when they heard a car in the driveway. As if on command everyone took their guns out and pointed them towards the door.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Michael asked looking at Nikita," is Alex coming?"

"No…she left on her own…I have no idea who that is babe…that's definitely not her car. Were you followed nerd?"

"Of course not…Percy is passed out in his office, Amanda was on the field, and all the others were closed down in level 1…Nikki, look closely," Birkoff called pointing outside the house," this is…"

"Erik," Nikita whispered looking with a pained expression at both Michael and Birkoff," he's back guys…and I found out today of all days."

Nobody lowered the gun even after Nikita's confession, not even Owen. When Erik entered the room and found all the guns pointed at him, he smiled:

"Now this is a welcome I appreciate…hello guys. Nikita, I'm sorry about today…you think you could lower your guns so we could talk?"

"Actually no…were you following me Erik?" Nikita asked pointing the gun at him," you couldn't have known otherwise we were here…who told you? Because it wasn't me, that much I do know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** If the reunion scene seemed to sappy, blame it on "One Way." I was watching this epi right before I started writing it, and I was such an emotional mess, bawling my eyes out, as usual...Albert is to blame as well as Maggie and Shane's amazing performance...fess up now, who's not tearing up during this epi?


	19. Chapter 19

**FALLEN ANGELS**

**Chapter 19**

**A/N- this goes out to Pansy and Titi...sweets, thank you for bugging me to finish it in time *hugs*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I haven't been following you," Erik said and stepped forward and closed the door," like I said this morning, I just wanted to see all of you before you leave."<p>

"Dude, you're alive after all," Birkoff smiled but didn't move," but I'm with Nikki here, how did you know where we were?"

Nobody spoke, and the silence that followed was awkward for everyone in the room. Nikita was the first to lower her gun, and then she just kept looking at Erik wondering if maybe it was her mistake that he is here; nobody knew about this place except for the people who took part in the mission…and Alex.

"It was me…I told Erik about this meeting place," Owen broke the silence and stepped forward, turning to look at Nikita," and he's the one who gave me the info on Schwartz."

"And it was really hard getting him to agree to help me; it took me weeks to get him to come back and keep his mouth shut."

Nikita could not believe her ears; she never questioned the motives that brought Owen back and the source that gave him the info…yet now it fell into places.

"I think my hearing must be deteriorating," she said walking to where Owen was standing," can you repeat again?"

"Erik found me and said you will need my help with Schwartz…I swear I only came back because I know how he does…did his things."

"Owen, what the hell did I tell you about team work?" Nikita asked, and after a few seconds she came up to Owen and elbowed him hard in the ribs," next time you think about going behind my back you better think twice. And you Erik…stop using my friends to get to me; you want something to say, you say it to my face."

"Would you have listened to me? Honestly Nikita…would you?"

"That's beside the point…I can't believe you Erik. Where is the guy that was supposed to be my friend, you know…a friend you can rely on?"Nikita took a deep breath, looked at Michael, and then faced Erik," I'm going to tell you a little story: do you know what happened after I came back from that mission where you "died"? Division killed my fiancée Erik, and I was not there for him."

"I'm sorry," Erik said and looked at her with apologetic eyes," I didn't know…I had no idea that…"

"Nobody knew…this is not something you just go and spread around; when I came back, I went to his parent's lake house…we had it for ourselves for the weekend; I was the one to find him," she took a deep breath to keep the tears away and looked at Owen," I was too late."

"I can…"

"Explain? I don't care Erik; I really don't, my point with this story was not to make you feel sorry for yourself, I'm not like that…but we were all out there on the line, giving you a new chance at a normal life, and I come back, and they destroyed mine. You were here…for months, and you want to tell me it was easier tracking down Owen then me? Save that for someone who actually might believe you."

Michael looked at Birkoff searching for his reaction, but he was looking at Nikita trying to process what he just heard. Was his first mission against Percy actually one that hurt one of his friends? You weren't allowed to have them inside Division, yet they still managed to survive, and trusting each other was what got them out of there alive.

"I think we should all take a minute to calm down," Michael said his eyes never leaving Birkoff," love, would you like us to leave, so you could talk?"

"No, I have nothing to say to him," Nikita hugged Michael and headed towards the door," you wanted to see the guys? Here you have them…Owen let's go…give them some space."

Owen stood up, waved a goodbye to Birkoff, took his backpack and followed Nikita outside. He was not sure if he should say something, or what would be her reaction now that it was just the two of them, and what just happened inside wasn't the usual situations he was used with…this was a new territory for him.

"Before you kill me…can I just say again how sorry I am? I mean…I do get to say some last few words."

"Owen, you don't change," Nikita smiled at him," I just want you to be honest with me; we need to trust each other if we're going to work together in the future, and I can't be wondering the entire time if you're being honest or not."

"I'm sorry…I really thought you'd be happy to see him, he said you were friends, and," he was not sure if he should even go there now, but he needed to say it," what you said back there…about Daniel, I…

"I know I couldn't have changed a thing; when Percy issues a kill order it's definite," Nikita stopped when she noticed his backpack" wait, are you leaving already?"

"Yeah…Erik gave me some intel about stuff I'm working on, but I will be back."

"On your own, right?"

"I promise to find you myself…no third parties involved; I've learned my lesson," Owen said rubbing the spot where Nikita hit him." But I'm proud it took him weeks to convince me, that speaks volumes no?

"Owen, I can't wait for the day you'll actually play the modesty card, but for now promise me you'll take care of yourself."

"If I survived your wrath, I think the rest will come out easy…before I leave, I'm really sorry about what happened back there and Erik…he did get his agents out; I don't really know how he was before, but he does care."

Nikita never answered him back, she just hugged him and looked after his car till he was nowhere in sight. Somehow she was sure it won't be too long, and Owen will be back either to help them or because he'll get in some trouble. Walking down the path to the river Nikita took some minutes to actually enjoy the peace and silence. Her friend was inside, and this time actually he was the one to say he was sorry, and she was the one to lose it and tell him to leave…but actually seeing him after all these years made her remember some of the things she was trying to survive, she didn't want to go anymore of that hating spree she was on for three years. Strong arms embraced her from behind and she let her close her eyes.

"Did he leave?"

""No…I left him with Birkoff, maybe they have private stuff to talk about," Michael pressed his lips to her hair and whispered," what you said back there about the mission we were on while…I guess you should be mad at me too even hate me if you like, I was right there with you. You might even think I was just keeping you there so you won't go back."

"I know you had nothing to do with it babe," Nikita turned to face him, and caressed his cheek," when Owen told me about Daniel, the first thing I asked was if you knew about the kill order. He said Percy gave him his orders."

"And here I was wondering why didn't you ask me before. I could have told you the same thing."

"When I found out…let's just say we weren't exactly on speaking terms," she kissed him, lingering a little on his lips," did you talk with him?"

"A little…Nikita I am not going to ask you to speak with him, because he did make mistake in using Owen and not telling us he was back, but…"

"No buts babe," she interrupted him," I know I lost it back there, and I know I left you behind three years ago; everything I said was true and I needed Erik to know that. I just can't believe it was easier for him to find Owen than me, plus he knew I was working with Ryan."

"You know Erik…he always goes for the hard choice; and here it was about Christine, he wouldn't have chosen the easy way out."

"Like us…let's get back; maybe I'm lucky and left already."

Michael kissed her and taking her by the arm went back to the house. He was wondering if Nikita would agree to talk with Erik now that she managed to tell him what was bothering her for all these years. Granted the situation wasn't exactly perfect, but a friend reunion was never something you could really predict. Nikita stopped in her tracks when she saw Erik still talking with Birkoff, but Michael squeezed her hand letting her know he was there for her.

"I'm leaving," Erik said quickly and stood up," I was just finishing up with the nerd here."

"Watch out you super eagle spy…Nikki here is the only one allowed to call me that; you on the other hand should be grateful I'm not making you call me Sir."

"Why thank you for the honor nerd," Nikita laughed and sat on the couch," Erik will you just tell me how did you even get inside CIA?"

"My dad's friend helped…I just took my aunt's family name and he helped me with a transfer from Berlin to the headquarters. While in Berlin I was undercover trying to track down Oliver…I needed to find him, even if that meant not taking an active part in the mission. I actually knew that Owen would be the best choice to replace me there."

"All these years you've been tracking him down?"

"I needed him dead Nikita…for Christine," Erik's voice cracked with emotion," she was a lovely person, strong willed, but very naïve…she believed in people, trusted them too much; I'm not like that."

"They blamed you for her death and that's how you ended up with Division." Nikita realized just how alike they really were," and the fact that you started tracking down Schwartz on your own didn't sit well with Percy."

"He got you the death wish by sending you on that mission with us," Michael added shaking his head," I had to confirm the kill."

"And here I stepped in, and my awesome knowledge on Division's security system which all modesty apart, I built…made the fooling Percy part a lot easier," Birkoff looked really smug," and don't worry all traces are gone, nobody will know you're up and running, until you decide to tell Percy yourself."

"Trust me Birkoff, that won't be happening anytime soon," Erik assured him, and then he addressed Nikita," I'm sorry about your fiancée, I guess it makes sense for you to hate me, but I was going to find you the next day and then the CIA incident happened."

"From what you've told me…I never met Christine, but she must have been a lovely girl…she would have approved of your choices Erik."

"She wouldn't," Erik's head fell into his hands and he sighed," Christine was just like my mother, she always worried too much…you actually remind me of her Nikita; I always saw her in you, and you would have liked Christine…if she knew what I was doing she would disagree up to the point of promising to kill me if I don't stop."

"Will you stop Erik? For her and for you…Oliver is dead; at least you got some kind of closure, you can try and move on." Nikita wanted to offer him some kind of support, but she didn't know what to say," I think she would have wanted that. You are planning on staying inside CIA?"

"Not for long…I'm more of a field agent, you know me; I just need to stay a while and then I'll resign. My dad's friend said this will be the perfect way to keep up the lie, and not attract Percy's attention."

"Trust me Erik…investing CIA would be the last thing on Percy's mind right now, he'll be too busy tracking us down."

"That if Oversight doesn't get to him first," Michael said and Birkoff chuckled," he'll need to explain why two of his best agents, and the brain behind Division escaped at the same time."

Birkoff took a bow, and they all laughed maybe for the first time during the day, and it felt like all those years ago when they were recruits and were limited to having fun, yet they still found the time to actually be friends. The spell broke when Erik's phone rang; he looked at the caller ID and said:

"I need to go, I have a meeting, to be honest I had the feeling I won't make it there considering how mad you were at me," Erik joked and went in for a hug; Nikita smiled and hugged him back," guess love does change people, and yours is a living proof of that."

Erik shook hands with both Michael and Birkoff and went to his car…looking back at his friends, his only friends at the moment, he wished they would get a break to actually enjoy the time they had, but knowing very well how Division does its things it was highly unlikely they will get it.

"I will find you guys once I'm out…maybe you'll even need my help…it would be fun to actually work together again, on more friendly terms than before."

He waved them goodbye and drove away in his car. Nikita leaned into Michael and looked at the road until Erik's car was nowhere in sight. They got their friend back, but they also got a lot of problems following them, which reminded Nikita:

"You said you had a surprise for me…and now I know it wasn't Erik being back…so what is it?"

"Actually we have two surprises for you, don't we nerd?" Birkoff nodded and winked which made Nikita even more curious," I got something you really wanted from Percy's office."

"And I decrypted the thing," Birkoff handed Nikita the black box," so now we can go on with your plan Nikki, we can right the wrongs."

"I have no words, what was the other surprise?"

"We have a place to live…for the moment; Birkoff helped with the location, and it has windows love, just like you like."

Nikita was having mixed feelings; on one hand she was really happy to have a black box with secrets they could use to change people's lives, lives destroyed by Division, and maybe redeem themselves…even if just a little. On the other hand this meant they will always be looking behind, checking if they're being followed or not…but they knew Division will track them down regardless of all the precautions. Nikita knew that this black box will be a big step in staying true to her promise of taking Division down piece by piece and mission by mission.

She lost Alex…but she has Michael now, and friends that will always help, loyalty was not something you could fake or buy, it comes straight from the heart, and even if they were not used to it. They started on this new road together, and this is how they will finish it. Nikita hugged both Michael and Birkoff at the same time and asked:

"So when are we actually going to start saving the world?"

* * *

><p>AN-another huge thank you to all of those who read it, reviewed and favorited it...you really made my day, I couldn't have done it without you, thanks for being there for me

so this was the last chapter...how did you all like it?

xx


End file.
